


There's still Hope

by dancinluv



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin runs into an old friend from the past who helps him find his way and save his belle. Him and his friend has had their own close encounter as well.<br/>Takes place a week later after Belle and Rumplestiltskins marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's still Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or the characters in the show

In storybrooke, a town fair is going on celebrating new beginnings, with Mary Margaret and David having a new baby boy, with rumple and belle being married, and with Emma swan and Henry staying in storybrooke. Regina was the only person that had nothing to celebrate. Since Emma had brought back maid Marion and was reunited with her lost love robin hood, she grew bitter and sad inside her heart. Regina was hoping she could of had a fresh start with her new true love, and began to build a happy life for herself, a part of her life that’s been missing for a long time. All of that had been crushed the night Marion recognized her true love as he did with her, they found each other again, and who’s fault was that,,the last person she would ever expect to ruin everything,,,miss swan. So Regina decided to stay in her home and not be a part of this celebration. She didn’t want to be a negative Nancy around anyone and ruin anyone else fun. Yeah she thought about it , and yes would have gotten pleasure from seeing everyone's miserable face by causing havoc, but again Regina felt too down to go as far as that. She still wants to try to be a better person for Henry, the one person who truly still loves her and that was worth it for her.

 

 

Granny baked a bunch of pies that were sitting on a long picnic table in front of her diner. The dwarfs were happy enough to help themselves to all the different flavored pies. Archie dressed up as a clown, making balloon animals for the kids. Emma and hook walk up to Archie.

“Where did you learn that ? clown school?”Emma says sarcastically.

Archie laughs, “No when I was young I watched my parents perform acts for folks in different towns. Even though they weren’t the best parents , I did learn few tricks from them and I’ve always liked clowns since I was a boy.”

Emma puts her hand to her mouth, snickering, “I see.” Hook just gives Archie a strange look cocking one brow, he has never seen a person act such a fool for small children, let alone seen someone dressed up in a clown costume.

”Would you like a balloon animal miss swan? How about you hook? I bet you’d like a parrot,” With a huge smile Archie asks enthusiastically. Hook was not amused by Archies facetious comment.

”No thanks mate, I’d rather walk over there”, points to grannies table with his hook, “and try some of grannies peach cobbler before the dwarves destroy em,” Hook says noticing the dwarves stuffing their faces with half of the pies granny baked a whole weeks worth of.

Emma raises her hand, “I second that.”

Archie gives a puzzled look to hook and Emma as they walk away.

Nearby grannies table of pies,there is an arts and crafts table set up by Moe french for anyone who wants to make a bouquet of flowers. Belle had convinced her father that it would be good for his business to display what flowers he has to offer, and allow people to create their own arrangement. Moe didn’t think it was bad idea so he and belle that morning set up before hand, they grabbed every type of flower from tulips, to daisies, roses, orchids, daffodils, carnations of all colors. He laid out ribbons, scissors for people to use, belle made the table look presentable with fancy colorful pink trimmings all around.

Many other tables were set up with different novelties by the other people in town. Snow and charming were admiring Henry holding baby Neal making funny faces at him. Gold and belle are walking hand in hand passing different tables seeing what each one has to offer besides her fathers.

”If you see anything you'd like, anything at all, please feel free to tell me and I’ll get it for you,” gold says while admiring her beauty. Her hair pulled back into a low pony tail, wearing a fuchsia blouse, with a black skirt falling above her knees, matching cute black pumps with a bow on the side of the buckle.

Belle turns to rumple to face him “Oh rumple, I already have everything I need.... I have you,” says while cupping his cheek.

Gold warmly grins at belle in return. He went from smiling at belle to quickly looking up at whatever caught his eye. His smile fades into a disturbed look. Belle looks back to see what could of stolen his attention. She didn't see anything but people gathered around different tables talking about.

She looks back at Gold, his attention still focused on whatever is entangling him “What is it? what’s wrong?”

Gold looks back at belle and grabs her wrist gently to lower her hand off of his cheek, “It’s nothing sweetheart”, tries to change the subject, “how about we see what kind of pies granny has at her table, hmm?”

“Ok, ok sure,,,let’s go and see”, Belle was not convinced, she knows he saw something that troubled him but knew she wasn’t gonna be able to get any information out of him, she decides to let it go for now and revisit it later.

They walked over to granny’s table where hook and Emma were standing at the end eating a slice of peach cobbler. Luckily the dwarves didn’t demolish all the pies. Granny made sure of that. If one of them attempted to reach their greedy hands out for another slice before anyone else has had a piece she'd slap it away. The dwarves have had their own share she concluded.

At the other end of the table a beautiful shapely dark hair woman approaches admiring grannies pies.

Granny greets the woman in a kind welcoming voice “Well hello there! how would you like to try one of my delicious pies. People say I make the best pies in storybrooke. As you can see the dwarves liked them”, she turns her head to where the dwarves sat and gestures to the all the several empty plates that had been licked clean, “Looks like I still have a few good ones left for you to try. How bout my special boysenberry pie. Its new!”

The woman gives granny a kind smile in return “Sure I’ll try a slice, but a small slice.”

Granny was always proud of her pies because that was one of the main reasons why people would always stop by her diner, not just for her lasagne “Sure thing! One slice of boysenberry pie coming right up!”

Granny cuts a thin slice of boysenberry pie to give the woman. Gold stands not far from where the woman is standing, overhears her talking to granny about her pies.

“That voice sounds familiar”, Gold murmurs to himself.

Gold slowly turns his head to the side following the direction of her voice. He couldn’t quite see the woman’s face because of two elderly women blocking his view admiring the apple cobbler. Gold stuck his head out in front of the elderly women trying to get a better look,,,no luck. Gold leaned back the other way trying to look behind the elderly women. He wasn’t able to see much but just part of the woman's back. Belle finishes up a conversation with grumpy and notices Gold is distracted. Belle tugs at his arm a little to get his attention.

“Rumple,,,rumple? are you ok ? what are you looking at?

Gold brings his attention back to belle,“Hmm,,oh,,,uh nothing sweetheart.”

Gold quickly glances back over to where the woman was standing and saw she was gone. He knows he heard a voice that sounded familiar to him but couldn’t recollect who the voice belonged to. After the moment had passed he decided to dismiss it from his mind. Belle continued to give her husband a strange look wondering what he’s not telling her.

“You sure you’re ok? Gold leans over to kiss belle on the lips hoping it would put her mind at ease.

“Yes belle, I’m fine. Now are there any pies here that you’d like to try?”

Belle wanted to try a delicious slice of grannies strawberry pie. She signals granny to come over. “Why belle, How are you doing dear?”granny says in a warm voice, she always had a soft spot for belle, she never understood why a sweet beautiful innocent girl would want to spend the rest of her life, in her eyes, with a cold, distant, ruthless man.

“I’m fine granny, All of your pies look so good but I do have my eye on that one.”  
Belle points to the strawberry pie sitting at the end of the table.

“Oh that's one of my favorites too belle. You got it, A slice of strawberry pie coming right up!”

“Thank you granny,” belle remembers when she was young her nana would bake a strawberry pie for her on her birthday. Her and her nana would go out into the strawberry patch, picking all the strawberries that grew in season, dumping them into a wicker basket, taking them back to the house to clean and prepare them to make strawberry pie. That was one of belles fondest memories.

Granny walks over to the pie to cut her a nice thick slice. She comes back over with the slice on a paper plate and hands it over to belle.

“Here ya go dear!”

“Thank you so much granny.”

“Oh sure its my pleasure dear. I just hope you enjoy it.”

“I’m sure I will granny. Ruby told me you make the best pies,” she says as she is about to take a bite.

“Your damn right I do !”

Gold just rolls his eyes at granny's comment.

Belle took her first bite and closes her eyes momentarily at the savory flavored in held in her mouth “Hmmm,,,its delicious granny” she says with her mouth full.

“Told ya!” granny was never good at modesty. If she had enough determination she could write a whole book all about her famous pies but rather be in the kitchen baking, bragging on about her food, than sitting down at a desk bored out of her wits trying to put together some essay on pies.

“Oh belle, I meant to tell you congratulations on your marriage. He is lucky to have such a wonderful girl like you. I tell ya , you must have a lot of heart and strength to put up with his---

“--Ok thanks again granny,” belle says as she waves good bye and takes gold by his arm, pulling him away from the table before gold had the chance to say something rude and smart to granny.

In kenya Africa, Nala a beautiful woman, with long dark hair, brown toned skin, hazelnut brown eyes with a hint of light green, holding strong features,with a muscular physique makes her way over to the fire pit in a cave to meet with her clan, beautiful women who also have the exotic features, enough to make men fall to there knees and be thankful to have such a breathtaking site amongst their presence. Nala and her clan are no ordinary women , they hold a special gift, they are able to shape shift into lions, along with having heightened senses. There are no men in their clan because only the female were born lioness, that can only give birth to females after they have mated with man. This is the way it has been for years, and years dated back in history and time. Once the women mate with their men they usually abandon them and hunt for another. The women are not meant to keep the same mate, they feel as if they should not be committed to one person when they know they can have any man they want and lioness don’t have the desire to love one mate.

Nala is different from her clan though, she loves to explore, her mother at the time when she was alive taught her as a young ling to not be afraid to love no matter what her sisters and others in the clan tell her. Nala’s mother saw that she was different from her clan, her mother saw she carries a good heart,,,more than her sisters do and encouraged Nala to bring that part out of her,,,, not to hide it or be discouraged from doing so. Nalas mother also saw she has more fire, strength , courage, and the most fierce in her clan.

Nala stands with her clan to discuss a mission that will take her by surprise and this one will be very unforgettable. Nala is sent on this special mission because it is time for her right of passage, to prove she can be a true warrior to her people. If she is to complete this mission she will be considered the most fierce, strongest, bravest warrior of her kind. Also, she is the only virgin in her clan that hasn’t mate yet. If she can succeed to mate with the dark one she will gain an even higher respect from her people. Nala had waited for this day to come, ever since she learned about it at a young age and now its finally here.

Safina, the head lioness is holding a bowl that has black liquid inside with steam dancing around it. “Come over my sister”, Nala walks over to Safina and stands before her. Safina dips her finger in the bowl and wipes the black paint across her cheek, then dips her finger again and repeats the same design on her other.

“You have a dangerous mission ahead of you. You will have to face a dark force. This dark force will be very challenging, you have heard of him.... the dark one. He is also to be your mate. Find him, capture him, and mate with him. If you accomplish all of three things,  you will be a warrior to our people and to be remembered in history.”

Nala’s face lights up with a smile. The thought of capturing the dark one is the greatest challenge she could of ever have hoped for. She's heard of all kind of stories about him growing up. How he would make such deals impossible for people to hold their end to, how he can be controlled with a powerful dagger, how the kingdoms used him to help in battle with the ogres, how he holds such powerful dark magic along with many other things. Nala nods her head to Safina in acknowledgement.

Safina walks Nala out of the cave, “You will start your mission now, be safe on your journey and remember...be very careful of him, he is powerful.”

“I will be safe,” Nala says contently.

Nala ran as fast as she could. She is able to cross over to other worlds for her world was not part of the enchanted land, but her and her people have the ability to cross portals just through shape shifting. Nala in a split second shifts into a lion and runs through the woods finding herself running through a forest full of tall oak trees. She kept running  till she approaches the dark castle. Nala stops in her tracks, looking up to see this huge fortress that looks dark and miserable , a castle that fits the dark one well. Nala shifts back into her human form, approaching the castle closer.

You hear the sound of wind and thunder in the distance. A storm was about to approach soon. Nala takes small tiny steps towards the huge dome wooden doors. She knocks twice but no answer. Another two more knocks, again no answer. She proceeds around the castle to see if there is another way inside. She notices a tower with a window that was left open. Nala thought to herself she could easily climb up. She proceeds to climb. Once she made it up to the window, she observes some candles lit dimly, scattered in different areas of the room. She notices a table with a bunch of glass bottles filled with different colored liquid with different labeling. As if it's a table set up for an alchemist. Also resting on the table was a thick brown golden book. Nala walks over to the table to look upon the page that was left open inside. As Nala starta reading, she quickly turns her attention to a faint sound coming from downstairs. She can’t quite make out the sound, it was a soft whimpering noise as if someone is crying. She left the room to find out where it was coming from. She notices a narrow steel stairwell that spirals down. Stepping daintily on the balls of her feet, practically tip toeing, she makes her way down carefully. Cautiously walking down the hall, getting closer to the faint whimpering sound. The whimpering noise sounds like a whine, with a little shakiness mixed in. The sound led nala to the entrance of the great hall. There is a huge fireplace on the right end of the corner next to a big wooden cabinet, a long dark wooden table sits in the middle, different novelties of collections of some sort on marble table stands in different parts of the room, a large tapestry placed on the wall with a huge unicorn in the middle, and on the other side of the room near the huge wall windows is a spinning wheel with Rumpelstiltskin sitting at it crying. Between his cries he whispers “belle why did I let you go,,,,, oh belle I’m so sorry , I’m a blind fool,,,, but I need it”, says maniacally, “I need it to find my boy,,,,, but you ,,,youuu came and now you're gone”. Rumpelstiltskin continues to cry until he hears a small creak in the floor. He quickly snaps his head up. Slowly turns his head around to see a beautiful slender toned woman standing before him with not much on, just a short leather breech cloth that went up above her thighs to cover her front and back , and a piece of a leather that wraps straight across to cover over her breast, with a tribal tattoo on her hip bone of a lions paw. Rumpelstiltskin quickly stands up off of his stool causing it to fall to the side.

“Who are you?!”, shouting , standing in a tense position with fists clenched at his sides.

Nala doesn’t respond, she just looks at him with wonder. This is not how she expected the dark one to look, let alone to find him crying.

“How did you get inside my castle?!”, he shouts again , astounded that someone could actually break inside in his castle without his knowing. He found this very disconcerting, he didn’t think he was slipping up that bad but then again his mind has been too preoccupied with losing his belle and concentrating on getting the curse in order.

Nala just continues to stare at him. She tilts her head to the side in a curious manner.

“I will not ask again dearie,,,Come on speak up!!”, he gets more impatient by her silence and long inexpressive stares. It was unsettling.

“Are you the dark one?” his anger recedes, feeling more insult by her question. He assumed everyone knew who the dark one was, if not word of mouth then he would make sure everyone in any land would know of him.

“What?!", surprised as if she didn’t know who the dark one was.

She turns her head in an upright position, “Are you him?”.

“Of course I am dearie, but you have not answered my questions”, squinting his eyes, he steps foot by foot as if he is walking on a tightrope carefully over to her.

“I am nala,” she says proudly. “You are not what I expected”, a small smirk forms at the corner of her mouth, “I came in through the tower window.”

“But that’s impossible!, NO one could ever possibly climb that high without falling. How is it possible youu were able to climb that high?”

“It wasn’t that hard”, It was no big deal for her, climbing walls was something an animal of her nature can do, also having cat like abilities in her human form. Nala slowly walks towards Rumpelstiltskin as if she was stalking her prey.

“Something you should know about me dearie, I don’t take kind to strangers breaking into my castle!!.” The anger that left came back, stewing in his blood. Not once has Rumpelstiltskin ever let anyone get off that easy for breaking into his domain and he was not about to make an exception regardless of how beautiful she is.

“I'm here for you,” nala looks at him with those hypnotic hazel green eyes. She smirks at the corner of her mouth in a way to show him she is trouble, and trouble she was. Not once has she ever backed down from a threat, or fight, and if she has to fight him to get what she came for she is willing to do so. A challenge she could see he is definitely gonna be.

Rumpelstiltskin stood there for a moment looking confused.

“Come again??”

Nala walks over to where he is standing walking around him at a steady pace. He cocks his head to the side looking at her strangely. She stops and leans in to sniff his lower neck. He smells of a combination of musk, leather, sage and a hint of cedar. Her eyes are closed as she is taking in his scent. Rumpelstiltskin becomes too distracted by her beauty to stay angry with her for breaking in. He quickly overlooks her whole attire and notices she is barely wearing anything. He sees how curvy her body is, how full her breast are, how shapely her bottom looks, how full her lips are, her eyes are illuminating, her low soft voice sends chills through his body. For a minute, he is not able to think straight, as well as feeling guilt.  For a split second he’s not able to think about his belle. Maybe this beautiful stranger is a great distraction for him to get over the loss of his beloved but then he shakes his head from the thought.

“Youu are the dark one,” Nala quickly opens her eyes stepping back.

“Well of course I am dearie”, fluttering his hand in the air as if he was dismissing her. “So you're here for a deal maybe?” strolls away from her then pivots back around. “You are not here to steal or kill me... so why are you here? What do you want?”, part of him was intrigued by this beautiful stranger.

“How do you know I’m not here to kill or steal?”

“Because dearie, You would have tried already,,,,, many have,,,,, so I know how the timing goes.”

“Very intelligent....You asked so I shall tell....I came here to find and mate with you.” nala projects to him without fear.

“I beg your pardon??”, he wasn’t sure if she was pulling his leg or telling him anything to get her out of being penalized for trespassing.

“Really?, well that ‘s a first. Never had a woman want to stalk me out then mate with me afterwards.”

“I smelled you , and---and I cannot continue with this mission. You belong to another. So I am no longer able to mate with you,” her eyes met the floor knowing the one person she was assigned to seek out is unattainable. What else was she to do. One of the rules her people abide by is to not interfere with fate. If one does intervene, they will suffer the consequences by the gods themselves.

“Then what should I---do with you”, he drums his fingers on his chin, “I cannot let you off that easy dearie, I mean you did break into my castle”, walking away with his back to her then swivels around, “I think---”.

And instantly she was gone. He looks around the room to see if maybe she was hiding elsewhere and found no trace of her. He couldn't fathom why she came to him,,even though she spoke her reasons, he was baffled and what is this mission she spoke of she is not able to complete,,,,is it a mission that involves his demise, or maybe it was another one of reginas spies that came to observe his anguished state and report back to share so they can have a good laugh. At the same time she showed no sign of a threat to him. He was too curious to see how far this charade would go.

In the distance he heard a storm approaching which led part of him wondering about his strange visitor,.... if she was ok, if she had shelter protecting her from the storm, having enough food to eat to last her throughout the night. Why does he care about her well being, he really shouldn’t but he can’t help that she has left a small impression on him.

He walks up to the tower where nala claimed she came in. He looks out the window to see how high she had to go to reach the top. Peering outside he feels the gust of wind hitting his face as the storm begins to hit over his estate. Hard rain drops beat down on his face as he looks up at the sky examining the stormy clouds hovering overhead. Judging by the way he clouds looked, he knew the storm was gonna be a nasty one. He pulls himself back in from the window closing it tight. The wind blows strong. You could see trees in the forest from a distance swaying from strong gust as if they were dancing, the wind howling in unison. Rumpelstiltskin shook his head thinking he dream-pt the whole experience with the strange woman. A purple cloud of smoke shielded around him disappearing from the tower reappearing at his wheel in the great hall to spin.

Later in the evening Rumpelstiltskin was fast asleep in his bedroom. He still had his clothes on, wearing his leather pants, laced up boots, ruffled gold silk shirt, and his burnt brownish red leather vest,, passed out from a bottle of wine he'd finished off earlier. He’d drank not too long after nala had left. Now and again he would drink to help him sleep better at nights helping him feel less guilty about running belle out of the castle causing her to flee back to her father to have her cleansed and making her resort to death, the spinning helps him try to forget her altogether, but both are temporary fixes. He was in a deep sleep but didn’t dream well throughout the night. His nightmares would haunt him night after night dreaming the same thing. (He sees himself yelling at belle,telling her to shut up,,,go,,get out,,,crushing her hope of it being true love,,,, and belle running home back to her father, crying, sharing with him all the experiences she had with Rumpelstiltskin. Seeing her father order the clerics to come and take her away into the tower and cleanse any part of her body the monster might have touched. Belle screaming and pleading with her father to not do this, pleading with the clerics to stop and her plummeting to her death.) He jerks his body a little , squints his eyes, tears slowly trickle down his cheeks. He murmurs in his sleep,, "belle no please, I’m sorry, please I’m sorry belle, I’m a monster, you have to go”. The storm was strong that sheltered over his dark estate. The thunder itself shook the castle, you would think just by the way it shook there were ogres fighting each other on the roof, but Rumpelstiltskin slept through it.

From an open window nala jumped up on top of the window ledge and jumped down onto the floor in Rumpelstiltskin bedroom. She is squatting on her hands and knees. She quietly crawls towards the side of the bed Rumpelstiltskin lies on. He is turned on his side facing the direction where nala had entered,,, too out cold to notice she came in. Nala proceeds to get closer to his side of the bed. She gets close enough to put her face up to his.. She studies him , looks at him curiously, watches, feeling his every breath he lets in and out. She sits on the floor next to the bed, staring at his face admiring his golden green shade of skin. She loves how his hair curls in different patterns. She hesitantly takes her hand to his face cautious not to wake him up putting her hand on his cheek, wanting to see how his skin feels against her fingertips. Her eyes shut trying to imagine what it would feel like to have his whole body against hers. She was in ecstasy with pleasurable visions. Her mouth opened slightly thinking of how his touch would feel against her womb between her thighs. Her hand slowly caressed his cheek all the way down to his jaw line to his neck away from him dropping back in her lap again. A look of sadness fell slightly on her face knowing she could never have the dark one. The dark one is not what she expected, she didn’t expect a handsome but sad man underneath it all. What was she to do she thought. If she came back to her clan without accomplishing her mission, she would be considered a failure and be looked at shamefully by her people but this dark one has feelings , has a past , has a heart and doesn’t hold all darkness in his soul. Her heightened senses smelled his whole past present and possibly future, one of the few abilities her people are able to do. She could smell the fear, the love, the anger, and the sorrow in him. In that one moment since her first encounter with him in the great hall she knew everything about him. She knows he loves another, he still grieves for her, he lost a son, he still has hope to find him, he wasn’t always the dark one, he had lost and killed a wife who never loved him, he was made fun of by the soldiers, he was always called a coward, sacrificing himself to take on being the dark one. Nala knows all those things about Rumpelstiltskin now and more than anything...she wants to be there for him and protect him even though he really doesn’t need protecting from anyone by having great power. She didn’t care though, she didn’t care about what her clan might think of her when she is to return without accomplishing the mission. Nala’s mother said she always had a good heart and that is one thing that has not changed about her.

Nala still in a squatting position starts inching away from Rumpelstiltskin, quietly crawling around the bed to the other side. You see a lion pounce on top gracefully lying down at the end of the bed. In her lion form, stayed with Rumpelstiltskin the rest of the night, watching over him until she fell asleep herself. She slept till the morning then left before he awoke. Rumpelstiltskin wakes and shoots up looking around swiftly thinking someone is there. He shakes his head thinking he must of been dreaming someone was in his room.

 

Back in storybrooke, Henry came into Mr. gold's shop to find a sword for himself. He wanted to start learning how to use one so he could be valiant like his grandfather prince charming. Henry figured from all the money he'd saved up from his allowance, he might have enough to get himself a nice reasonably priced sword and thinks maybe Mr. gold will give him a good deal. Henry hears giggling coming from the back. A woman’s voice is heard from the back room,,, “ shhh stop”,,,,another giggle is made from the woman's voice,,,,”shh listen,,,,I think someone just came in.” A mans voice is heard from the back ,,,, "Our guest can wait.” The woman's voice, “no we’d better go out there, besides it’s rude to make someone wait, why didn’t you put the closed sign on the door?” The mans voice, “next time sweetheart I’ll remember to do so.” Henry is leaning over a glass case checking out the different novelties Mr. gold had collected over time. Belle and gold came out from behind the curtain from the back. Henry looks over at Mr. gold and belle.

“Oh hey Henry what brings you here?”, says while straightening his sleeves and tie.

“Hey belle , Hey gran--Mr. gold, I came to buy a sword from you.” It was hard for Henry to get in the habit of calling Mr. gold his grand father, he didn’t want to upset Mr. gold by calling him a name he didn’t think would feel comfortable with. He treated rumple as Mr. gold as he always had.

“A sword??” walks over to Henry “and what would you want with a sword Henry?”

“We’ll I been wanting a sword for awhile. I think it’s about time I start learning how to use one. I figured if the town or my family is ever in danger again, I wanna be able to protect them.”

“And your mother is ok with this?”, he lifts a brow at Henry.

“We’ll--” hesitantly he continues, “I--um--uh --I--d-didn’t mention this to my mom yet, but I will though” he scratches the back of his head, “So I--was--ah--- hoping maybe you could not tell her and this could--be--between us?”, he quickly finishes asking with a smile.

“Henry--” he makes his way over to the glass case, “do you know how much trouble I would be in if your mother was to find out I let you have a sword”, he takes a long brown box out of the glass case. He unlocks the latch and opens the lid slowly.

“Now Henry you will need a place to hide this.” In the box lies a long thin sword that once belonged to a great emperor.

Henry’s face lit up with a huge grin. A smile slowly formed on Mr. golds face pleased with Henry's reaction. Belle walks over to where Mr. gold was standing, puts her hand on his shoulder giving him a kind look. Gold looks back at belle placing his hand on hers. Mr. gold took the sword out , this sword would be a good size for Henry he figured. It had gold and black trimming on the grip, the pommel was black on the inside and silver on the outer layer, the cross guard was covered in gold. Gold picked up the sword and laid it flat across the palms of his hands. He walks over in front of Henry handing him the sword. Henry carefully takes the sword from Mr. golds hands.

“Now be careful with it Henry, the edge is really sharp.”

“How much will this cost me? I don’t have much,” As he looks at the sword he assumed it will cost him his whole allowance and then some.

“Consider it on the house.” He wanted to do something nice for Henry seeing that there relationship is not as close as he would like it to be. Since neal’s death, it has made Mr. gold want to bond with Henry more. He could see his son in Henry in different ways, his courage, his strength, his faith.

“Really? !...ar--are you sure?? I mean I can pay you whatever money I have right now.”

Gold puts his hand up, “no its fine Henry. I am not gonna make you pay, not when it comes to my grandson. Besides I think it’s time you do learn how to use one.”

“Are you gonna tell my mom?”.

“No Henry, you won’t have to worry about your mother finding out. Just make sure you hide it well.” says while folding his hands in front of him.

“Cool! I’ll make sure. I know the perfect place to put it.” Gold and henry exchange smiles between each other.

Belle asks while leaning over Henry, “So Henry where are you gonna put your sword?”

“We’ll it’s in the woods, I know of an area I can keep it. I’d better go hide it now before it gets any later.”

“I think I better go with you. You shouldn’t be going alone”, belle walks over to the coat rack to get her jacket putting it on.

Mr. gold walks over to the door and takes out his car keys from his left inner jacket pocket.

Belle looks and stops him before he could head out with them, “ Where are you going?”

“We’ll I certainly don’t expect you two to walk there. Its not safe for you two to go alone in the woods”, he gets ready to head out the door.

“Rumple we’ll be fine. I rather you didn’t come”, she says poking him in the chest in a playful manner.

He pleads with her, “Belle I am not gonna have my wife stroll alone in the woods without protection”

“I won’t be alone, I’ll have Henry, now that he’s got his new sword”, she winks at Henry.

He gestures to Henry, “But the bloody boy doesn’t even know how to use one”

Belle places her hands on rumples cheeks, “Rumple we’ll be fine”, She kisses him gently on his lips. “If anything should happen I have my phone.”, reassuring him, she is not the type that needs a prince to come to her rescue, but she had to tell him something so he'd feel somewhat better about her going alone with Henry. Rumple was always protective when it came to belle and now that she’s his wife he will be even more protective of her, making sure she is out of harms way. That was the last thing belle needed was rumple always being her bodyguard,,,,it would feel like old times again when she was living back in her kingdom,,,her father would never let her go anywhere alone without someone escorting her, whether it be her chambermaid, a guard, or her father himself. She would not have it, she needed some space to get to know Henry and tell him her little secret she is not ready to share with rumple.

Henry walks up to Mr. gold and pats him on the back, “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her”, he looks at belle smiling and then back at Mr. gold.

Gold looks down at Henry, “You better,” smiles at him then back at belle. He takes belles hands “Alright sweetheart, don’t be gone too long.”

Belle smiles back at Gold. She and Henry head out the shop to the woods. Gold watches and looks at them with concern as they walk further and further away. He murmurs under his breath, “Please be careful.”

Belle and Henry are walking down a narrow dirt path that follows through giant trees. She thought this would be the perfect time to let Henry in on her little secret. She was always fond of Henry and wanted to get to know him better seeing that he is rumples grandson. She sees a lot of potential in Henry, she could tell he will grow up to be an intelligent man.

“So Henry how are you going to learn to use your new sword.”

“I’ll have to find somebody to teach me I guess. As much as I'd like to... I can’t ask grandpa seeing that he is busy with my new baby uncle and I’ll know he’ll end up telling mom...that’s the last thing I need. I don’t know, I haven’t thought far yet.”

She clears her throat,“Well---I was thinking--maybe I could teach you.”

“Really you? You know how to use a sword?"

She giggles, "Yes Henry, I know how to use a sword."

"When did you learn how to do that?"

"We’ll I picked it up when I was living in Avonlea. I would watch the men sword fight for sport. I had ordered one of the men to show me in private so my father wouldn’t know. My father thought best a lady shouldn’t be participating in a mans sports, let alone do anything that might be dangerous. I always wanted to learn how to fight with a sword, in case I needed to protect myself. So I would sneak away at night, practicing and practicing with Sir Elliot, the man who taught me how to sword fight. Eventually I got to be really good at it.”

“Wow, that’s cool , does Mr. gold know?” Belle smiled at the thought knowing if rumple was to ever be in trouble, she could surprise him with her expertise sword fighting, but that would most likely not happen, he could save his own ass with his magic. She always wondered if rumple really would know how to take care of himself in a battle, if he didn’t have his powers.

“Henry you can call him your grand father”, she places a hand on his shoulder, “because he is your grand father. Don’t be afraid to. Earlier back at the shop you almost did but you stopped yourself. Look I know rumple can come off cold sometimes but he’s still getting use to all of this,,this whole family thing. He is still adjusting but he cares for you , he called you his grandson because he knows you’re his only blood now. He may not show it but he does care for you and to answer your question , no he doesn't know. That’s a secret I’d like to keep between you and I”, she says smiling up at the corner of her mouth.

“That’s why you didn’t want Mr.--grandpa coming with us.”

“Yes that’s why,,,,,I guess it’s gonna take some getting use to for you to call him your grand father as well”, henry looks up at belle and nods.

“Yea it will. We’ll I can understand your reasons for not telling him, He wouldn’t be too happy if he knew huh?”

“Noo he wouldn’t. In a way he’d be like my father thinking a sword is something a lady shouldn't mess with or I’ll injure myself. Rumple can be a bit overprotective at times.”

“I remember my dad saying he was like that with him growing up.”  
Henry and belle continue walking and talking. They come to an open spot between four trees.  
Henry stops to look at belle, “Well here we are.”

“And just where are you gonna hide your sword? It’s pretty open here Henry”

“Oh I’m not gonna hide it down here , I’m gonna hide it up there" pointing to the tallest tree out of the four.

“Wait,,are you telling me you are planning to climb up that tree and hide it where?”, belle can’t believe judging by the height of the tree that Henry is gonna attempt to climb all the way up, “I don’t see anywhere on the tree you could hide it.”

“Not on the tree, in the tree” Henry points to one spot on the tree that has a huge oddly shaped hole, “You see over there, that hole, well I’ve seen a family of raccoons go in and out of it, so it must be pretty deep. It’s the perfect place to hide it.” Belle walks around the tree with her hands on her hips. She comes back around putting her hand on her forehead as a visor.

“I don’t know Henry that’s pretty high. I don’t want you hurting yourself,” she is not familiar with how skilled Henry is with his tree climbing and didn’t want to find out, the last thing she needs is for Henry to fall out of the tree,,to have to make a phone call to Emma explaining how her son ended up in the hospital. Belle has never been irresponsible and she wasn’t going to start now.

“Oh I’ve climbed this tree many times when I just wanted to be alone to read. So are you still willing to teach me how to use my sword?” belle had to take his word and allow him to show her he can climb up safely.

“Of course I am, and if you keep my secret I’ll keep your secret.”

“Awesome,,,soo can we start now?”

“Ohh henry”, looking at the time on her phone, “it’s getting late and it’s gonna get dark soon. We don’t need both of your mothers worrying where you are and have them come search for you.”

“Yeah good point. Well I guess I better go up there.”

Henry starts climbing up the third tree, “Henry be careful,” she shouts up, steadily watching him climb up to the first branch hoping his foot doesn’t slip or loses his balance.

“I will,” he shouts back looking down at belle then looking up ahead grabbing the second branch trying to swing his leg around pulling himself up to sit on top.

Once Henry reaches the third branch he takes the sword out of his backpack and places it down inside the hole, it fits just right, the hole was deep enough for the sword to go all the way in. Henry smiles with satisfaction and starts to make his way down the tree. Getting down seemed a lot easier for Henry then going up. As Henry was making his way down belle heard a cracking sound from a distance. She looks around and sees nothing. There was another cracking noise which sounded a little closer. Belle looks around again and then looks up at Henry continuing to make his way down. A rustling noise is then heard in the bushes, belle starts breathing faster, feeling startled, not knowing who or what is out there. Henry finally made it all the way down, brushes himself off “Okay let’s go, I told you I can----”

“--sshhh Henry do hear that?”, she gestures him to stand still , her eyes still scoping where the noise could be coming from.

“Hear what?”

“I heard something.”

“It was probably just a deer, I see them every now and again. I wouldn’t worry about---”

“---Shhh,,,,listen,,,,,there it is again. You don’t hear it?”, she turns around to face the other way to see where the noise could be coming from.

“Maybe it’s a squirrel”

Another cracking noise is heard, then more rustling sounds coming from the bushes. The sounds were getting closer followed with a low growling sound.

“Uh belle what was that?”, he wasn’t sure if he heard the same thing she did but knows he heard an usual sound.

“I’m not sure.”

Another low growl came from their direction. Belle and Henry look at each other and then at the direction it came from. Belle takes henry’s hand slowly backing up step by step. Each step they took was followed by a growl. Still they weren’t sure what it was, all they could do was hear this uneasy sound not certain as to where it was coming from or what was making that frightening noise. Hearing how close the sounds were was enough for them to get further away from it as possible. Henry and belle stopped in their tracks when they suddenly saw a figure flash between trees. Then the figure flashes through another group of trees. It was too quick for belle and Henry to make a move. All of a sudden you hear fast movements heading towards them, a lion comes out heading straight for them.  
Belle eyes shoot wide open, henry’s mouth drops open, belle pushes Henry out of the way as she falls back down on the ground.

‘RUN!!!”, she shouts in a panic

Henry doesn’t run, he does the complete opposite, he runs back to try and help belle stand up. He grabs onto her arm trying to lift her but belle can’t seem to get her balance, she keeps slipping back down on the side of her leg to scared to concentrate on getting herself onto her feet. He grunts as he's trying to lift her. The lion approaches and stops. They stare at the lion breathing heavily waiting for its next move. The eyes of the beast stare back in a trance not making a move. Belle slowly lifts her other hand off of the ground to reach for her phone in her jacket pocket. Her hand shaking slightly as she moves it. The lions eyes steadily follow her every movement.

Henry whispers to belle, “bbe-lle, we should throw something to distract it.”

Belle just shakes her head in agreement. Henry looks around to see what he can throw to draw the lions attention away. He sees a rock lying on the ground not far from his foot. He slowly reaches for it ,,,the lions attention quickly shifts from belle to henry. Henry still continues to grab the rock slowly wrapping his fingers around it. The lion starts to move towards henry. Belle carefully kept trying to move her hand towards her pocket. Henry stops, raises up very slow still keeping his gaze on the lion. The lion runs up to him and jumps on top of Henry pushing him down on his back.

“NOOO!!! HENRY!!”, belle called out horrified that the lion was is going to kill him instantly, she had to think fast.

Henry rolled on his back moving his head left and right, trying to fight the lion off. It has him pinned down. Belle quickly got up, grabbed the rock henry had and threw it at the lion hoping it would come after her. The rock hits its back with no effect, the lion still has a lock on henry. Belle briefly looks around to see what else she could grab and found a long stick. She quickly grabs it, swings it up over her shoulder to hit the beast until she hears something surprising. Henry was laughing, the lion was licking henry all over his face. Belle looks perplexed by all this, she didn’t know what to make of it. She slowly lowered her hand releasing the stick out of her grip letting it drop to the ground.

“Henry! are you ok?” Belle walks closer to henry staring down at him.

“Yeah belle, I’m ok”, he nudges the lion off of him sitting himself up. The lion steps to the side, he pets its head with long gentle strokes “It’s ok belle she’s friendly.” henry stands up brushing the twigs and dirt off his clothes.

“I can see that?” she leans over to pet the lion as well.

Henry says to the lion, “ Where did you come from? You must of came a long way to get here.”

“I wonder where she came from or how she got here,” they both find it strange a lion ends up in storybrooke, what are the odds.

“Maybe she came from another land.”

Footsteps are heard approaching from a distance. Spooked, the lion quickly looks up and runs off. They turn around to see Mr. gold heading over to them.

“There you both are,” Gold saw that it was near sun down. He wanted to check up on his wife and grandson to make sure they were ok, on account of them being gone for awhile now.

“Rumple what are you doing here?” Belle was relieved to see her husband.

“I got worried, Its nearly seven o clock. What’s taking you two?”, They both look at each other, uncertain how to explain to him about their encounter.

“We ran into a lion, It was so cool Mr. gold.”

“A lion?! Where is this lion??”, shrugging his shoulders he looks around seeing no trace of a lion. He wasn’t sure if they were kidding around. It was hard for him to believe a lion would randomly show up in the woods in storybrooke.

“She ran off. I think you scared her.”

“And why would a lion be in storybrooke?”

“I don’t know, not even sure where she came from” Belle puts her arm around henry.

“You are joking right?” Belle gives gold a foul look.

“Henry is telling the truth rumple, I thought she was gonna attack us but she didn't.” Gold could tell just by the seriousness in their tone and on there faces that they weren’t joking. Reality hit him realizing belle could have gotten hurt and he wasn’t there to help. He was feeling disturbed by this, he regret listening to belle when she had asked him to stay behind. At Least he knew he could of given them protection had he been with them.

“Belle why didn’t you call me?” Belle walked up to rumple grabbing his arm gently.

“I wanted to but--but I couldn’t, I was scared out of my wits and by the time I even got to my phone the lion was already on top of henry, I didn’t know what the animal would do so I wanted to try and save henry first, but no harm came of us. As you can see we’re fine,” she gives Gold a hug as he hugs her back in return.

He closes his eyes still in her embrace, “belle I'm just glad your okay.”

Belle turns to henry, “Come on, lets get back before it gets dark.”

Belle and henry start heading back, Mr. gold stood there for a moment thinking about the lion.  
Gold says to himself, “No it can’t be.”

Rumplestiltskin starts remembering his rondevue with a certain someone back in his castle.

 

Rumplestiltskin is sitting at his wheel spinning. He hears a sudden thud coming from upstairs, he lifts his head, looks up at the ceiling and grins. “Looks like we have a visitor. Back again dearie?” He rises up from his stool and a purple cloud of smoke circles around him as he vanishes to his tower.

Nala jumps on the window ledge and jumps down hard on the floor. She scrunched up her face realizing her landing was louder than she wanted it to be, hoping he didn’t detect her presence but she was wrong when she sees a cloud of smoke appear then clearing away with rumplestiltskin standing before her.

“My my you are a persistent one”, he has an impish grin on his face, “But I like that about you”, he teases, swirling his hand around. “So now that's twice you have broken into my castle”, he starts to walk around her with his delicate steps, his finger circling around speaking in a sing song voice. “I let it go once , but twice” he stops,,,now facing her, “now that’s pushing it dearie. Ya know your fur would make the perfect trim for my coat.” He continues to walk around her,,,, like a predator stalking their prey before they strike. He stops , he says while tapping his finger to his chin. “ Hmm what to do.....what to do....what to do with... you,” he points his finger at her.

Nala just stood still listening and watching the imp. She knew he was no match for her even with his powers. Yes he has his magic but she was trained to outsmart any being, he could say a word to turn her into a fly but she is able to block out any magic with one of her abilities. It would take a lot of strength on her part but it can be done.

A mischievous grin formed on rumplestiltskins face. “Ah I got it. You will have to---”

“---catch me first”, she says while making a dash for the window and leaps out. Rumplestiltskin runs over to window trying to stop her but it was too late, she was gone, he saw no sight of her. He was impressed but frustrated at the same, he couldn’t fathom how she managed to leap down and land safely. He was baffled by what he saw. Anger grew inside him for being outsmarted. He storms out of his tower, heading down stairs back to the great hall. “So she wants to play cat and mouse. This is one game she won’t win!” He sits at his wheel continuing to spin while he thinks of a way to outsmart that minx.

Later that evening nala came back to the dark castle but instead of entering through the tower she decided to go through the windows in the great hall. She climbed up the side of the wall glancing over through the window to see rumplestiltskin spinning at his wheel. She quietly sneaks in crawling to the opposite side of the room away from where he's spinning. Rumplestiltskin stopped spinning to look up for a moment. For a second nala thought she was caught, but he showed no sign of detecting her presence. Then all of a sudden she sees him lower his head, hearing him whimper, seeing the back of his body shake a little. Rumplestiltskin clenches his hands in fists with a look of frustration. He was tired of feeling sadness and anger altogether, he thought to put those two emotions to better use. He was fighting back tears that wanted to come out. He kept thinking how he betrayed his baelfire, the guilt eating at his soul, hating the fact that he was to blame for the lost of his son and the one woman who truly loved him. Earlier, during his time spinning, his plan to outwit the strange woman went out the window, instead his past came back to haunt him again. It was hard for him to concentrate on anything else. The one thing he could focus on was getting the curse ready. A curse that will lead him one step closer to finding his son in this new land to come.

Nala crept closer to rumplestiltskin from behind. He still wasn’t aware of her presence, he was too distracted. An image of his son popped back into his head, the tears starting forming in his dark eyes, his mouth started quivering, then a small whimper let out again. She shifts into her animal form. She wasn’t afraid of the consequences when he finds her again in his castle uninvited, she just wanted to be there to comfort him the best way she could. Even though he's the dark one , he still is a person with emotions. She walks beside him and licks the back of his hand that hangs by his side. Rumplestiltskin lifts his head noticing a wet feeling touching his hand. He looks at nala dumbfound with a few tears trailing down his cheek, hesitantly puts his hand on her head gently petting her. Not the reaction he thought he’d have after she’s broken into his estate more than once. Nala sits beside him purring as he strokes her head. He can’t understand why this creature, this strange woman wants to return to such a monster knowing or not knowing the risks she is taking. At the same time he too is curious about her. “What now dearie,” he speaks in a low voice. “Did you come to see the dark one cry in shame?” He quickly turns around on his stool, stands up, and heads over to the fireplace. His back is facing her with his head bowed down. Nala gradually walks over to where he is standing, shifts back into her human form and continues to walk over. She stops when she gets close enough behind him. He lifts his head and looks over to see her hand on his shoulder. He turns to face her, she just stares at him sadly, cupping her hand gently around the side of his cheek. She steps closer to him. “You lost your son, you were considered a coward among your people a long time ago. you wanted to be seen as a warrior, to go into battle and fight the ogres, but you couldn’t,,,you had to see your son born.”. He is thinks to himself how did she know, about the events that took place in his life when he hasn't spoken of them to anyone. She continues, “You sacrificed yourself over to the dark curse to protect your son from having to goto war, and still ended up losing him. Your weakness is your power, not your strength. You can be a warrior without it,,,again you choose your magic, you let your true love go cause of it. You have been through a lot. I am so sorry rumplestiltskin but you did bring this on yourself,,,but all is not lost. There is still hope for you. You just have to believe.”

Rumplestiltskin closes his eyes for a split second after hearing her words, remembering his past. He opens his eyes, looks at nala in a perplex way.“How do you know all this? Who are you?”

“I am someone who was sent here to find and mate with you, to bring you back to my land as a prize.” She lowers her hand from his cheek, “I am someone who cares enough to not go through with it,” she steps back turning her head to the side looking down at the floor.

Rumplestiltskin just gazes upon her beauty, his eyes streaming up and down her body. He forcefully grabs her right wrist pulling her close into his body,,,,she gasps. He grabs the back of her head, pushes his lips against hers, nala parts her lips letting out a soft moan. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing but he didn’t care, all he knew was he needed her right now. He knew this was all wrong but in that moment he acted out what he felt inside. It was almost as if a sleeping volcano had awaken and erupted a bunch of mixed up emotions buried down in his soul . They start kissing with more passion, her one hand pressed up against his chest, his one hand is tightly around her waist , the other still holding her wrist. she takes his silk shirt, rips it open with buttons flying everywhere onto the floor. Their kisses grow more intense. Nala responds with another moan, he bites her lower lip , he makes his way to her jaw, biting her there, kissing the side of her neck, then down to her collarbone, she moans again. He lifts his head to look at her, mischievously grins. He says in a sultry voice, “ You are very tempting my dear.” He continues back to her neck sucking on her skin followed with biting. He lets go of her wrist, takes both of his hands and rips the breach cloth off that covers her breast. Nala still in a trance from feeling his tongue and sweet kisses along her neck. Her breast bounce out after being exposed, they are full and perky, perfectly shaped to fit the proportion of her body. His hand grabs her right breast, squeezes them gently changing from her neck to her breast. He flicks her nipple with the tip of his tongue, bites it a little and goes back to flicking it, he puts he his whole mouth on her breast sucking ,licking, then to the other breast the same way. Nala's moans get louder. She gets wet between her inner thighs by every touch he gives her, the more he sucks and licks , the wetter she gets. With every moan he hears the more aroused he becomes. His cock was aching to come out but he could wait a little , he wanted to show nala how the dark one pleases. He starts licking up her chest between her breast to the bottom of her neck, back up to her chin, then ravishes her mouth with his lips again. He lowers his hands from her breast down to her waist sliding them around to her ass. He squeezes her ass hard, then rips off her bottom breach cloth. His hands squeezing and massaging under her cheeks. Nala sharply looks up, her eyes change from hazel green to yellow, her pupil turns into a black slit. Her inner animal was coming through. Rumplestiltskin lifts her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. A hungry look was in his eyes as he just stares at her for a moment. Nala stares back with an entranced gaze. He carries her over to the table and sits her down. Quickly he undoes his pants. He forcefully grabs both legs, spreads them, pulling her forward near the edge of the table. As he kisses her again he enters her slit, feeling her moist core. He enters all the way deep inside of her, feeling all her warmth around his shaft. Nala lets out a brief scream, she holds him tightly around his neck. Rumplestiltskin whispers in her ear, “I know I should stop but right now my dear I must have you.” Nala bites his right shoulder, rumplestiltskin lets out a moan and pushes hard inside her. He starts with quick thrusts in and out of her slit. Her legs are wrapped tight around his waist, clawing at his back leaving scratch marks through his silk shirt, he bites down on her neck trying to hold back lustful moans. He looks up at her and notices her eyes have changed into the creature she is. He says in low breaths as he’s thrusting inside of her, “Mmmm, I see your inner beast is trying to come out my dear. Don’t be shy, let it out dearie.” Nala growls out a loud moan. She lifts up her body and whispers in his ear, “You first.” Rumplestiltskin moans louder as well. He leans her back against the table looking at her. His right hand grabs the back of her knee and lifts it higher to have better access inside, the other hand has her arm pinned down. His thrusts harder, his moans turn into grunts, her breast moving up and down from his force. Nala’s hips bucking meeting every thrusts as he pounds her. She pants harder and screams out in ecstasy as she cums all over his shaft, he gives three quick thrusts, he grunts louder as he cums hard, his hair fallen in his face, breathing heavy. She brushes his hair out of his face smiling at him, her eyes return to normal. He slowly pulls out of her. As he fastens his pants nala sits up and gets up off of the table, he collapses down in a chair behind him trying to catch his breath. Nala squats down in front of him then holds his hand. Rumplestiltskin looks down at her, “Mission accomplished,” he smiles. He didn’t know what just happened, well he did know but he felt as if an inner force was driving him to take this beautiful creature. He wants her to be able to go back to her land to report her victory of taking the dark one. He didn’t want her to come all this way for nothing, as well as having a great reputation to match his name.

“Yes….but the mission didn’t matter, At first yes it was about the mission but now it’s something more. Let me show you.”

“How?” She took his hand and held it firmly in hers.

“Close your eyes and see through my voice.”

He closes his eyes and tries concentrating on her voice. A slow image appeared before him, he looks around, he sees lions sitting all around a prairie field, there eyes all fixed on him. The wind was blowing lightly, the sun beating down on his skin. He looks at his hands, noticing they are an olive pinkish skin tone. He isn’t sure but he needs to know so he touches his face. He doesn't feel any roughness, just a smooth texture and that confirmed it,,, he is old self in this vision. Nala walks up behind him and touches his shoulder, “What do you see?”

“I see lions everywhere.”

“Look again rumplestiltskin, what do you see?”

He squints his eyes and looks harder, the image of the lions changes into the people in storybrooke. It was emma, mary margaret, henry, david, regina, and his son neal. He walks closer to the people , they all stare at him blankly.

“What do you see rumplestiltskin?”

“I see people.”

“Do you recognize them?”

“Yes but there’s one I don’t recognize at all”, he whispers under his breath.

“Go to them.”

As he heads over to the people he notices the one out of six people start to fade away. It was neal who was disappearing. It dawned on him that it must be his son, shouting his name running to him, “bae, bae! I’m coming my boy, please don’t go, I’m coming.” By the time he gets to him it was too late. He stopped, neal was gone, disappearing right in front of his eyes “ I almost had you. I was almost there. I lost you again my boy.” Another image appeared before him, the image forms into belle. He runs up to embrace her in his arms, “You’re here. I didn’t think I’d see you again,” She tears up, her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest holding him close.

“Of course I’m here rumple, Please don’t send me away again.” looking up giving him a sad smile.

“I won’t belle, I promise.”

She takes his hand leading him to an all black door that stands in the middle of the field.  
“It’s time to go rumple.”

“What do I have to do?”

“Just simply open it and walk through.”

He opens the door, starts walking partially through, looks back at belle, “Are you coming?”

“Of course,, I’ll be right behind you.” Belle stands still, looks at him sorrowfully, watching him as he about to walk through.

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, not sure what to expect on the other side. He continues to walk through the door,,,, slowly opens his eyes to see himself still sitting in the chair in the great hall. A sigh came out of his mouth. He’d forgotten he was just visualizing all of it in his mind. It seemed so real to him. He looked around to see nala was no where to be seen, just the wind blowing the curtains in and out of the window. He still couldn’t fathom the strange shifter, she was definitely a mystery to him. He got up out of his chair, makes his way to his wheel to spin some more, reminiscing the heated moment they shared earlier with each other.  
It was morning the next day. Rumplestiltskin was in his tower making more potions, testing them, writing notes in his dusty velvet brown book on each potions reaction. He was greeted by a visitor at the window, none other than nala. She jumps down gracefully on her feet. Part of him was happy to see her even though he would never admit it to himself “I see someone has come to pay me a visit,” he says in an up key voice while pouring red liquid into small bottles mixed with green liquid. “Ya know dearie,,,most people like to use the two large doors located downstairs at the entrance” he shrugs his shoulders, “they seem to work perfectly fine...next time--- please use them” Nala, rolling her eyes walks over to where he is standing and peeks over his shoulder.

“I know how to use a door but I prefer the window. It’s a lot more fun coming in that way”. He gives her a strange look.

Feeling her body close to his makes him remember how her body looked naked during their intimate moment the night before. The image of how her breast and curls looked, how she felt against his skin, how her lips felt when he kissed her. Visualizing it was making him feel aroused all over again. He tries not to cave into his thoughts becoming more cordial with nala.

“What are you working on?”

Turns around to face her, he responds curtly not letting himself get suckered in by the heat rising in his pants “It’s a sleeping potion that I’m making for someone.”

“Oh.”

He puts down the bottle and turns to her, his face close to hers, he looks at her in awe raptured by her innocence hiding her beauty. He found her eyes mesmerizing, just how belles was but in a different way, he could gaze into them all day, He felt somewhat guilty being captivated by another beautiful woman after having feelings for his belle, but his belle was gone, he thought to himself he can’t keep dwelling on her lost, he had to move on, but nala is not his true love. He stops thinking what would be or could be and lightens the mood.

He circles his finger towards her, “I never did get a chance to punish you for breaking in,,,hmmm lets see how many times now”, looking up, tapping his finger to his chin, then holds his finger up in the air swirling his head, “Four times now,” he says grinning.

“Actually rumplestiltskin I have now sneaked inside your castle six times,” smirking knowing she outsmarted him again without his knowing.

“Well well aren’t you the sneaky minx. I think your punishment shall suit you nicely.” rubbing his hands together.

“What are you to do with me” she liked the idea of him punishing her, wondering what punishment he could give her she somehow would find joy out of. She figured rumplestiltskin wouldn’t punish her that bad knowing how he lusts after her especially after what happened the night before,,,her main reason for coming back,,,now that she’s had a taste, it left her wanting more. She was ready to take whatever he dished out.

“Hmmm, maybe I’ll have you catch all the mice that invade my castle, the dungeon is the worse , its infested with them”

“Really? Is that the best punishment you could come up with?” laughing at the idea she walks away to the door, turns around, looking at him with an ‘are you kidding me expression’, “All you need me to do is catch mice. That’s nothing.” Leans back against his work table folding his arms, a mischievous grin slowly forms on his face.

“Naked”

Nala’s laugh seized, “What?”

“No shape shifting dearie.”

She takes a second to speak fighting back the urge to curse him out, “Fine” She was not one to back down from a challenge or show any sign of weakness. It was hard for her to,,,she had too much pride.

His grin becomes a smile, low wicked laughter creeps out of his mouth for nala didn’t know what she was in for. She starts heading to the door "I’ll be back.” as she is about to head out of the room she stops “ Where is your dungeon?”

“Where else would it be,,downstairs”, pointing down to the floor.

“Right of course.” she was out the door on her way to the dungeon. Rumplestiltskin shakes his head , unfolds his arms... continues to work on his potions.

Four hours had now passed. There was no sign of his little minx. He was starting to worry so he decided to go investigate to go see what was taking her. In one split second he vanishes from his tower and appeares in his dungeon. He looks around seeing no sign of her. Maybe she ran off he thought, at the same time hoping she didn’t. A loud screeching noise was heard from one of the cells, he quickly hurries over, finds nala struggling to keep a tight grip on the mouse in her hand. Quickly, her attention changes from the mouse to noticing rumplestiltskin. He stands at the cell door entrance watching her, laughing, lowering his head shaking it. The mouse bites her hand and then scurries out of her hand onto the floor.

“Dearie,,,you’re suppose to kill the mice not play with them.”

“I don’t kill and I wasn’t playing with it. I was gonna take it somewhere safe.”

“So all this time--you have been trying to capture---one mouse”

“No there were two others I found, I let them go...” she hesitates before she finishes “....outside”

He walks inside the cell, grabs her by her waist pushing her up against the wall. He was too aroused to care about the mice, a bulge was forming in his leather pants. Her naked body was too much for him to handle without touching her. His head tilted, his dark eyes studies her whole body. He speaks in a low soft voice, “Shame, shame dearie,,,now you will have to be doubly punished.” He turns her around to face the wall pushing his body up against hers,,she gasps,,,his right hand slowly traces down the side of her rib to her stomach past her pelvis to her slit,,the other hand holding her firmly by her waist. He starts rubbing her slit in small circles, nala gives a pleasurable moan, he takes his hand off of her hip to quickly undo his pants, he holds his shaft stroking it while rubbing her. She places his hand over top of the hand that’s on her slit and makes him rub harder, her hips bucking back and forth. He is panting in her ear, kissing and biting her lobe, he let’s go of his cock, turns her face to him to ravish her lips, kissing her hard, his tongue wrestling with hers,,he breaks away from her lips and makes his way to her shoulder, his hand comes around to cup her breast groping and squeezing, nala moans louder. He takes his hand away from her breast , grabs his member and pushes himself inside her slit. He let’s out a quick moan. His other hand still rubbing the front of her slit while he is pumping in her hole. Her slit feels wet and tight, her juices are pouring all over his cock. He thrusts inside her deep and hard as he can go. He pulls out and turns her back around again, facing the wall and enters back inside her wet core. She looks back at him with more want, he smiles back at her taking in her reactions to every thrusts he gives her. she is moving her hips faster back and forth meeting his every movement, his hand hold her waist tightly. There moans echoing throughout the dungeon. His pace gets quicker, she is breathing harder, he kisses her biting her bottom lip. She grabs his wrist of the hand that’s holding her waist, he keeps rubbing her clit with the other hand. He whispers in her ear through his quick breaths, “Cum for me my minx. I wanna feel you all over my cock.” She then reaches her climax screaming from her release. His moans louder as he climaxes not too long after her. He slows down and then stops to catch his breath. He pulls out stepping back still trying to catch his breath. She turns around to see his cock still hard and wet from spilling himself. She steps closer to him, kneels down, grabs his cock, puts it inside of her mouth. Rumplestiltskin snaps out his trance, suddenly looks down to see nala’s lips around his cock. “What are you--ohhh,mmmm”, his eyes close. He puts his hand on the back of her head as she gives him this unexpected pleasure, his hips moving slowly meeting her mouth. She gently sucks on his shaft, stroking it at the same time, he whimpers a little, she reacts by sucking harder. Her tongue swirling around his shaft, massaging, licking the head, sliding from top to bottom. He couldn’t hold out any longer, he felt it coming, he quickly pushes nala off of him, grabs his cock, stroking till his seed is spilling all over his hand. Nala lays there watching him with lust, wanting more. One thing about her he didn’t know, lioness can mate all day and night for days, they can go on for hours upon hours. He looks at her, his cock still hard and throbbing, “What are you doing to me?” he says shaking his head spellbound. He kneels down in front of nala, grabs her legs forcefully pulling her forward climbing on top of her. He takes his leg,bends his knee sliding it underneath spreading her leg to the side, her other leg wraps around his waist. He inserts himself inside her, Nala gasp, he feels how wet she's getting all over again. They move in a beautiful rhythm like two snakes swerving around in a hypnotic motion.  
He lowers his head to kiss her lips but this time the kiss was more gentle, softer, his tongue caressing hers. Nala runs her fingers through his hair massaging the back of his head. His hand caresses and kneads at her breast gently. He moves his cock inside her in a slow circular direction. He pulls away from their kiss to take a moment to look at her, this time nala saw something different in his eyes, he looked more timid. “What is it?”

He slightly shakes his head, “Nothing,,,you just look---so beautiful”, he says through his breath. She smiles as she caresses the side of his cheek with her fingertips. He closes his eyes at her touch.

“Oh how I wish I could be yours rumplestiltskin.”

“Well could you be with a monster like me?”, he grabs her hand giving it sweet kisses.

“I could, but--but,,,” she couldn’t concentrate with him licking and sucking on her fingers.

He stops to look at her with that same timid expression, “But what?”

“But I’m not to be----with.....and your not a----”

He stops her from speaking by planting his lips on hers passionately. Devouring every part of them, his thrusts start to pick up the pace with a little more force. She moans through there kiss. He pushes inside her core with more force followed by low grunts and groans. She grabs the back of his hair, parts from his lips to suck on the bottom of his neck, she feels his cock getting bigger. His hand slowly slides down her stomach to her curls, he starts rubbing with two fingers inside as he is sliding in and out. She whines out a cry, her eyes changed into her inner animal. Rumplestiltskin smiles when he sees what’s happening. He loved giving her pleasure watching her enjoy it. All of a sudden he stops, jerks his head up looking at the ceiling.

“It appears we have a visitor.”

“Rumplestiltskin!”, the voice calls out. “I know you’re here, come out!”

He looks down at nala and proceeds to fuck her ignoring the one person he is not in the mood to see at the moment. Usually he’d stop with whatever he is was in the middle of to tend to important business matters but not with nala, not now, not at this moment. He wanted to finish what he started with this beautiful creature. He leans down to kiss and suck the side of her neck

Again the voice calls out in more iritation, “Rumplestiltskin, where are you??!!”

Nala looks up and growls in annoyance.

“Don’t worry my minx, she can wait.”

She feels at ease again, and continues to allow herself to enjoy this pleasurable moment. He kisses the side of her jaw biting underneath it, she moans followed by a hiss. He keeps rubbing and teasing her clit with his fingers, thrusting faster and faster until she climaxes, letting out a loud moan. He climaxed along with her drawing out a high pitch moan himself. Both panting hard from all the excitement. He looks at her in awe for a moment still heavily breathing, she looks back with contentment, her eyes changing back to normal again.

The voice calls out in a more demanding tone, “Rumplestiltskin!! You better come out right now!!”

“I guess I’d better see to my guest”, he says playfully.

“I suppose you should’, part of her was bummed that he had to leave so soon not able to fall asleep into his arms, to not have time to enjoy his company.

“Promise me one thing dearie.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t run away this time.”

“Ok”, she says with a smile.

He pulls out of her and gets up fastening his pants, “I would tell her to leave, but this is a business matter I must take care of.”

She gets up and looks at him solemnly. “I understand” she says nodding.

He grins, purple smoke surrounds him in a second. He disappears instantly, reappearing in the great hall. He sees regina standing right near his wheel. She has on one of her usual fancy dark attires wearing a long black sequined slim dress with long sleeves, with a v neckline wearing a sapphire pendant, her black boots knee high laced all the way up, and her hair tied back into an up do with waves of her hair flowing down falling onto the side of her shoulder.

Rumplestiltskin stands there with his arms folded at his chest, speaks in a sing song voice “You called.”

“There you are, where were you? I called you three or four times,” regina gives him a disgusted look.

“Where I was is none of your concern” he barks at her. He looks around, “Lets just say I was---busy” he gives her a wicked smile thinking about where he was and what he was doing. "The question is,,,,why are you here?”

“I came on important matters. It’s finished,” she glares at him forming an evil smirk on her face.

He looks at her thunderstruck asking in a way to be certain, “It’s finished?”

“Yes yes” her hands are on her hips, she rolls her eyes at him “Now is the sleeping potion ready?” she asks sternly lifting her brows.

“I have it right here dearie”,he holds out his left hand face up, lifts other hand over the hand facing up, wiggles his fingers, purple smoke forms then clears with a bottle filled with blue liquid appearing into his palm.

Reginas eye’s lit up with excitement as she reaches for the bottle. Rumplestiltskin pulls the bottle away out of her reach.

“Nah uh..uh..uh dearie. First ya tell me when you are planning on casting the curse.”

“Soon. Not long now. I just have to---” regina stops in mid sentence to see nala walk in the room naked. She lost her train of thought, too distracted by nalas nudity. Her mouth partially drops open, eyes wide with shock.  
Rumplestiltskin quickly did a double take, he was lost for words forgetting he had left nala clothesless. Nala slowly walks over to regina in a smooth strut. She carefully walks around her in a circle eying regina up and down. Regina stares back at her jumbled.

Regina abruptly turns her attention to rumple. “Rumple who is this naked woman?” asking at a loss. Regina took a minute to think and then her face lit up in a shocked expression. “Wait were you?--- were you and her??---” she starts to let out a little devilish laugh under her breath. “Sooo rumple I see you found yourself a new pet to play with. Do you ever clothe her or do you make her walk around this way for your pleasure? and wherever did you find her, hmmm?”

He was about to answer but before he could speak nala stops in her track and says in a strong tone, “I am not his pet, I am Nala, who are you?” still checking out regina. Nala leaned into her neck and took a long whiff of her scent. Before regina could speak, “You are the Queen.”

“Yes. How did you---”

Rumplestiltskin is leaning back against the side of his chair, grinning at the side of his mouth, enjoying this little show.

Nala cuts her off “----You weren’t always the queen, you were----happy once. A young girl took away your happiness. I feel your hate, your anger towards her” nala speaks with heat behind her words. “You want to get rid of her---- but----she means you no harm. The new world will not give you the happy ending you seek. Everyone wants a happy ending to their sad story. You know regina you will have your happy ending again but its…...its up to you to change your way of thinking to lead to your happy ending. This curse you asked for your majesty, will bring unexpected surprises” Regina squints her eyes at nala, a slow fire burns inside her, displeased at the fact she could know so much about her,,, and her plans,,,, and know so little about this strange visitor.

“How do you know about the curse!” she asks in a mistrustful tone. “Rumple!...did you tell her everything? I can’t believe you would tell her about the curse! That was suppose to be our little secret!!!” He puts his hand to his chest dropping his mouth open shocked that he is accused of something he wouldn’t dare do, then smiles letting out a playful laugh, shrugging his shoulders.

“I spoke of nothing of the sort”

“Then how does she know all this??!!!” demanding, pointing at nala

Nala continues, “I can see everything.”

Regina turns her attention back to nala, “And just how are you able to do that??” regina says folding her arms looking apprehensive.

“I smelled it all over your soul” she snarls at regina, repelled by the stench she gives off from her hate.

“Ha! So are you telling me that you have already figured me out just by smelling me?” she continues to laugh “Oh rumple, where did you find her??”

“She found me dearie” he says in as of matter of fact attitude.

Nala walks behind regina and sniffs the back of her neck.

Regina snaps her head to look behind her, “Dear has anyone ever told you it is rude to sniff people, especially a queen.” She turns her focus back to rumplestiltskin. “So rumple the potion?” lifting a brow holding out her hand.

“Oh that’s right.... the potion” he gives regina an impish grin as he magicks the potion from behind his back into his hand, about to hand it over to regina when he pauses for one second, “How soon will the curse be casted?” he asks as he leans in close to reginas face.

“Very soon.”

Rumplestiltskin grins, hands her the potion and walks over to stand next to nala. Regina turns to head to the doors to leave. She strides pass nala. Nala takes in reginas scent one last time. Nala gasps, briefly closes her eyes, then looks straight at regina. “You have her” she gives regina a shameful look.

Regina turns around, “I beg your pardon?”

“I can smell her on you.” Rumplestiltskin looks back and forth at regina and nala at a loss.

Regina continues to play dumb,“Dear I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Come now your majesty, playing that game won’t work with me,,,,does he know?”, gesturing to rumple. “Does he know you have his true love locked away in your cell.” Regina is at a loss with words. “Your plan won’t work as well. They will be reunited in this new land the curse will bring.”

“Ugh!--I will not stand here and be insulted with these--these lies!” regina throws her hands up in the air heading over to the doors again. Rumplestiltskin’s stomach drops, his heart races, the thought of belle possibly being alive was making him feel flustered but at the same time angry.

He tries his best to keep his composure “Is this true regina?”

“Rumple come on now.” he shifts his position from the against the chair to standing straight up, lowering his arms to his side clenching his hands into fists, gritting his teeth, giving a threatening look. Nala keeps looking fixedly at regina.

“IS--IT--TRUE?? DO YOU HAVE BELLE? ” he snaps at her.

“Rumple I can assure you I do not have your belle locked away in a cell. She lies” looking at nala twisting up her lips.

He storms towards her “WHY WOULD SHE LIE REGINA?? I suspect you to as be cruel enough to LIE TO ME , TELLING ME SHE‘S DEAD AND HAVING HER LOCKED AWAY IN YOUR TOWER!!!”

“ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA TAKE HER WORD OVER MINE???” yelling back. She storms over to his mirror, pulls off the sheet that was covering it, she waves her hand over the mirror magicking up an image of a cell on the other side, “LOOK,,,,YOU CAN SEE FOR YOURSELF.”

Rumplestiltskin takes a close look into the mirror to see an empty cell that looks as if it hasn’t been used in ages.

“As you can see I don’t have her” regina has a sly grin.

Rumplestiltskins temper lowered, he is dumbstruck, he blinks his eyes to see if what he is seeing is real. He turns around to face nala.

“Nala are you certain she has belle, I don’t see anyone here.”

Nala glances at regina, “She uses trickery.”

“It’s not a trick. I’m sorry, your belle is gone. Even I can’t bring back the dead.”

“She is not dead!” nala snaps back.

Rumplestiltskin walks over to his chair by the table and sits with his head lowered in his hands.

“Well as you can see I don’t have her. I really must be off, I have other business to tend to.” She turns to head out the doors “Oh and rumple---”,,,,he looks up at regina with a blank expression, “---make sure your new pet doesn’t speak of this curse to Anyone.” She walks out with the doors closing behind her.

Nala walks over to rumplestiltskin and puts her hand on his shoulder. “You will be reunited with your belle again. Do not listen to her lies.”  
He lowers his head back in his hands closing his eyes. He sits up leaning back in his chair, his head slumped over. He says quietly, “Nala--belle’s gone. You saw for yourself.”

Frustration grows inside nala,“Do not believe what you saw. She has your belle--I saw a vision of her when I had taken in the queen’s scent.” she says sorely.

Rumplestiltskin quickly stands to his feet in anger, “Regina knows better not to play such a cruel joke on my behalf.” he starts to pace, “This curse is much too important for her. She will play into my favor if she wants the curse to give her the happiness she so desires. I don’t think she plans on spoiling things with me between now and then dearie.”

“I am never wrong rumplestiltskin. What I see and know is truth!” she steps close to him face to face, so close her lips could graze his. She takes a minute to calm herself down, she cups his chin “I know what you’re feeling rumplestiltskin---fearrr”,she whispers on the tip of her tongue. He squints his eyes giving her a grimacing look. She slowly backs away, he watches her as she runs to the window and hops on the ledge. She looks back at him, “A storm is coming, you might want to---close your windows. I don’t want to get too involved so I must go. I won’t forget you.” Nala smiles at him sadly knowing she wouldn’t return to him and his castle.

She jumps of the ledge down to the ground out of sight. Rumplestiltskin walks over to the window, once again he sees no sight of her. He was tempted to magic himself into the woods to see if he could track her down, he wasn’t ready to let her go just yet. He knew he could find her in a matter of minutes , he figured why not. So he decided to magick himself in the woods and search for her in every part of the forest even with the storm close by but no luck, she could not be found. He finally gave up and went back to his castle. That was the last time he saw nala. Part of him was sad she hadn’t returned. He started to miss her often, her scent, her touch, the way she felt when they were intimate. There was no denying it, he was started to feel something for her, he wasn’t looking for it, but it found him in his heart. He thought to himself the last thing he needed is to start having feelings for another. He did his best to forget nala, as time went by before the curse had hit he succeeded and forgotten about her. The only person that still remained in his heart was his true love,,,belle.

 

“Rumple!!,,,Rumple are you coming?” Belle calls out.  
Mr. Gold is still in a daze reminiscing over and over again about the last time he had seen nala. “Yes belle I’m coming” he hurries over to catch up with belle and henry.

Gold and belle drop off henry, they head back over to his shop. Belle still stumped about her and henry’s whole experience in the woods with the lion. Gold rushes to open the door for belle and closes the door behind him to lock up. Belle decides to go in the back to recuperate from everything, gold follows behind.

“Can you believe it---a lion in storybrooke. I don’t understand”, shaking her head as she plops down on the couch.

“First thing tomorrow morning, I shall call someone to see about that lion”, he says as he sits next to her. He rests his hand on her knee.

“No rumple,,,it’s alright. The lion is harmless”, she puts her hand gently on his. “Lets not worry about the lion. I don’t think it’s going come running into town making itself known. She is probably hiding somewhere in the woods, probably more frightened than anything.”

“She?”, Gold’s eyebrows raised.

“Yes she. The lion didn’t have a mane.”

“Interesting, Well I think we’d better get some rest dear. Why don’t we go back to the house and have a nice dinner, and I’ll draw you a nice warm bath to soak in.” He stand ups and holds his hand out for her to take. She looks away in disappointment. “What’s wrong sweetheart”, looking puzzled by her response.

“Nothing rumple.” She takes his hand walking with him out of the shop.

They head back to his house. Belle had her head down throughout the entire car ride not giving him any eye contact. Once they arrive at their house, her head still hangs low, he looks at her with a stumped expression not sure what to make of her demeanor.

“Belle--did I say something wrong? You’ve been quiet the whole ride over here.” Takes the keys out of the ignition. He places his hand on her shoulder looking at her with concern

She looks up at him, “Rumple its--its nothing.” They get out, he puts his arm around her waist to escort her to the door. They go inside, he leads them into the dining room. She stops, “Rumple--well we’re married now and I was wondering how--how come you never---you never, oh forget it. It’s nothing. I’m actually too tired to have dinner. I'd like to go to bed if you don’t mind?” she walks to the foot of the stairs.

Looking disappointed “No--no not at all. Is there anything I can get you?”

“No” she shakes her head making her way upstairs.

“I’ll be up in a minute. I just have to take care of something.”

Belle nods and continues going up stairs to there room. Mr. gold walks into his den, behind a picture is a safe, he opens it taking out the chipped cup. He smiles while holding it, remembering when belle first dropped the cup after him making a teasing comment about she would skin the children he hunts for their pelts. It still tickles him till this day remembering the look on her face when she thought he was serious. He put the cup back inside the safe and made his way upstairs to the bedroom. He opened the door to find belle already sound asleep. He carefully walks over to the bed gently giving her a kiss goodnight on her cheek. He goes in the bathroom to undress changing into his pajamas. He comes out in burgundy silk pajamas fitting his form nicely, he carefully gets into bed, slowly pulls the covers over on top of him, cautiously puts his arm around belles waist hoping not to wake her. Not before long he was sound asleep holding his wife.

The next morning Mr. gold was in the back of his shop on the phone with one of the towns people seeking his help asking to make a minor deal with them. Belle who was wearing a short black skirt that flowed out a little with shoes to match, and a simple light mint green button up top, was out in front dusting some of his collections. The door opened, an exotic, beautiful woman with long black wavy hair, brown skin tone, and striking hazel green brown eyes comes in wearing a long beige skirt fitting the curves of her shape with an off the shoulder ivory shirt to match the skirt. She walked with grace and had a great presence about her. Her eyes glancing briefly around the shop then focusing on belle.

“Hello how can I help you?” belle asks politely.

“Hi yes this is my first time in your shop and was just curious to see what you sell here.”  
She holds out her hand to shake belles, “I’m --I’m sorry, My name is nala.”

“Belle” she gives nala a welcoming smile. “Actually this is my husbands shop but feel free to look around. ”

“Thank you.” nala eyeballs her up and down admiring her beauty.

Belle went back to dusting, Nala walks around looking at the different collections spread about. Nala sees a painting hanging on the wall that caught her attention. Its a painting of a lioness sitting in a forest, the details of it was remarkable.

“Excuse me belle?”

Belle stops dusting and looks at nala, “Yes?”

“I have a question about this painting.”

“Oh sure.” She walks over to nala , “Oh that painting is one of my favorites. Oh-I’m sorry--what is your question?”

“Well I was wondering if it's for sale? and who is the artist?”

“Um--that is something I would need to ask my husband.. You know what’s strange, a coincidence actually---Just yesterday I had an encounter with a lion in the woods, I mean I couldn’t believe it with my own eyes but there is a lion here in storybrooke but I think its harmless.”

“That is interesting.” nala says smirking. “I think they are beautiful creatures.” she continues to admire the painting.

“Oh I couldn't agree with you more...You know what let me get my husband for you, he’d be best to answer your questions. One moment.. I’ll be right back.” bell excited, hoping this woman will buy one of his novelties.

“Sure.”

Belle goes in the back room where Gold is just finishing up his call. She stands gawking at him waiting for him to get off of the phone. Gold notices Belle staring and hangs up his call.

“Yes belle?” looking at a loss seeing that she wants to tell him something so badly.

“Rumple you have a customer out there that is interested in one of your paintings. You need to come out and talk to her. I think she wants to buy it!!” she says joyously.

“Really?” he is surprised and curious to see who this customer is that took a liking to his art.

“Yes! Come on.” she grabs his hand pulling him out from the back.

Nala sees belle pulling Mr. gold out from the back and Mr. gold sees nala standing by the painting. Both of there eyes met, opened wide to see each other again.

“Rumple this is nala, Nala my husband rumplestiltskin.” gesturing her hand out to both in introduction.

Words could hardly come out of his mouth, the only thought that came to mind was the night him and nala first made love on his table, grabbing her body, kissing her passionately, how she felt, hearing her moans. He couldn’t believe she was really standing right in front of him.

“Nala?” The only word rumple could manage to get out.

“Hello rumplestiltskin.” she is pleased to see him again, after so long.

Belle thought it was strange they way they reacted to each other at first sight, then it hit her.  
“Wait---do you two--know each other?”

Clears his throat, “Eh hem--um---in the past yes.” rumple feels that this is an awkward situation.

“Did you paint this?” nala points to the painting.

“Yes, I--”

“It’s beautiful. Is it for sale?”

“No! No.... that painting is not for sale.”

Belle jumps in, “Rumple why not sell it. Why have it in your shop if it’s not for sale? You have never taken notice to it until now---now that someone actually wants to buy it.”

“It’s ok belle, if he wishes not to sell it then I must respect that.”

Belle smacks her rumple on his arm, shaking her head. Nala holds back a chuckle. Belle pivots back to nala, "Anyways...how do you know my husband?"

"Oh--uh... we met in the enchanted forest."

“So, you met my husband in the past..... in the enchanted forest. What was the deal you made with him?” Belle always inquisitive, never letting anything get by her. Rumplestiltskin shifts his body uneasily, nervous nala might spill the beans about their encounter.

“Deal? There was no deal, I actually came---” rumpstiltskin quickly grabs belle by the arm pulling her away.

“--Belle do you mind if I talk to nala for a minute to discuss a price for the painting.” dragging her to the side away from nala. Belle looks confused.

“But I thought you said the painting was not for sale?”

“Well I had a change of heart. Please sweetheart, these things I must do in private. It helps the sale go better.”

“Yeah….. sure rumple. I’ll go make some tea.” still looking confused she walks to the back room but still is sure to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Sounds lovely." Rumple gives belle a quick grin then walks back to nala. He pulls her by the arm over to the side, whispers in a low voice so belle wouldn’t be able to hear. “Nala why are you here?”

“Nice to see you too rumplestiltskin, You look good in thiss--new form.” eyeballing him all over his face and body, noticing his scales are gone leaving his look more human.

No--I didn’t mean it in any disrespect, I meant why have you come to storybrooke after all these years.”

“I missed you rumplestiltskin. See... my foresight came true for you after all. I knew you would be reunited with your true love again” folding her arms.

“Nala I---” She cups her hands around his face shaking her head leering into his warm brown eyes.

Drawing her attention away from his eyes back to the painting she observes something unique about it “--Is that painting of me?”

“Don’t flatter yourself dear.” He looks at the painting then at her from the corner of his eye.

“Rumplestiltskin I know that painting is of me. It’s beautiful. I love how you captured my spirit. I'm flattered.” she looks at him grinning. He turns to her, giving her that same leering stare he gave her that day back in the dungeon when they were in the middle of making love.

“I’m sorry I doubted you about seeing belle again.” trying to break the awkwardness, he continues to stare at the painting.

“It’s ok, I didn’t expect you to believe me. She is beautiful inside and out. I can see why she captured your heart. She has a beautiful spirit and her heart is pure. She is your light isn’t she.”

“Yes-yes she is. Nala I am flattered you came by to see me but belle and I---”

Nala stops him from speaking pressing her two fingers against his lips, she says softly, “I am not here for you rumplestiltskin, I am here for belle.”

“Belle--why belle?”

“I am here to protect her.”

“What??” he is more thrown off than ever.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Then please enlighten me dearie.”

Belle in the back trying hard to hear their conversation. When belle hears nala say she is here for her, a gasp came out of her mouth. Belle is thinking what nala would want with her.

“Belle will be in danger, a danger so great you will not be able to help her. Only I can help her.” Gold walks away from nala keeping his back to her.

“What kind of danger??? I can protect her, I am powerful enough to stop anything or anyone that tries to harm my wife” he turns to look at her.

“Not this time rumplestiltskin. This time it will be out of your hands. I’ve forseen it. The only way it can be stopped is by me.”

“You cannot say for certain that---” he takes a moment to think, he had doubted her the last time. “Please---if you tell me what’s to come then maybe I can stop it.”

“I could but even if I do tell you it still wouldn’t stop what’s to come. It’s about your dagger--she ---”  
He holds up his hand gesturing for her to stop, peeks around “We should speak of this another time when belle isn’t here.”

“Of course. I must go.”

As she is about to head out, rumple inquires “Wait... one more thing,,,belle and my grandson had an encounter in the woods with a lion but no harm came to them. Was it ---was it you?”  
Nala just looks at him with a settled expression then slowly gives him a smile and winks. She turns around to leave.

Belle hears the door close, she comes out the back room. Gold turns to belle offering his hands for her to hold. She walks past him to look out the window seeing where nala might have gone.

“What happened?” belle continues to look out the window.

“Oh nothing, she just wasn’t interested in the price I had to offer.”

“What was the price you offered her?” looking back at him with a disturbed expression.

He sighs, “A high price belle.”

“How much?” she pryed

“Four thousand”

“Four thousand?!! Now wonder she left. You practically scared her with those numbers.” she looks back outside the window.

“That was my price.” he shrugs his shoulders.

“I think you could have cut her a deal rumple. She seemed really nice.”

“Belle, I couldn’t, not with that painting.”

Belle just gives rumple a whatever you say look and heads to the back of the shop.  
“I am going to make more tea. Would you care for some?” she had mentioned making tea before but it wasn’t her intention, she needed to say something to make herself seem busy in the back so she could listen in,,,,,,this time she really is in the mood to make a pot of earl grey tea, she knew that was one of his favorites.

“No thank you” he grabs his car keys, “ I have to head to the bank, It shouldn’t take me long”. He slides his arms around belles waist holding her close to him. “How bout when I get back we go to granny’s for a bite?”

“Sure--sure--that would be nice.” she gives him a settle smile.

He gives her a quick peck on the lips, releases her, and heads to the door. Gold leaves the shop, belle heads to the back to make tea. As she is making tea she hears a strange humming noise, she walks out from the back and looks around. Belle walks over to where the noise is coming from. She slowly walks over to the brown cabinet behind the counter, the humming noise sounded as if it was calling out to her drawing her in. She presses her ear against the cabinet, opens the cabinet doors, by her surprise she sees a black case. Belle feels the vibration of the humming as she puts her hand on the case. She tries opening it but no luck. Her curiosity gets the best of her, she attempts to open the damn thing. One last attempt leaves her pricking her finger from the sharp edged of the case. A drop of her blood lands on the lock. She puts her finger in her mouth to help stop the bleeding, it was nothing severe, but it was enough blood to melt inside the lock causing it to unlock. Belle’s eyes quickly glances at the case, she decides to open it. Lifting the lid, she couldn’t believe what she sees inside. Her eyes wide in shock. It was rumplestiltskins dagger, the dagger she thought she had in her possession. How can that be possible she thought to herself. Carefully she took it out of the case and held it in her hand examining it. She slides her hand across the blade feeling the smoothness, touching the tip of it with her two fingers. Upon doing so she ended up cutting herself slightly. The pain she felt was not in comparison with the pain she felt when she had pricked her finger on the case. This pain was more severe, the cut was deep along her finger, more blood came oozing out. She puts her finger inside her mouth as she runs to the bathroom to stop the bleeding. She turns on the faucet running cold water on her incision. Once the bleeding stopped, shock hits her from what she saw. She's hoping this is some horrible joke rumple is playing. She hears the door open, rumple calling out to her. She just stood still looking down at the sink breathing heavily. Too many thoughts running through her mind about the dagger.

“The bank was closed. Belle, belle sweetheart where are you?” He calls out again.

“I’ll--I’ll be right there rumple.” Her eyes still focusing on the sink trying to gain her composure.

Rumplestiltskin looks over to see the cabinet door was opened along with the case that was keeping his most sacred possession. Belle walks out slowly looking distressed holding the dagger behind her back  
"Hey, there you are" he notices she is trembling and is holding something behind her back. "Is everything alright?" She moves her hand from behind her back holding up the dagger diligently “Please tell me---tell me this is a fake.”

Rumple is speechless, a guilty look is placed on his face.

“Tell me rumple-” her voice starts shaking trying to keep her tears at bay. “tell me this is the fake dagger or a--a spear one.”

“Belle--”

“Do I have the real dagger??" she doesn't give him a chance to answer "You know what lets find out” as she storms off to the back room, she unlocks and opens a compartment underneath a wooden pantry, she pulls out the dagger he gave her. She knew it wasn’t the best place to hide his dagger but it was only temporary until she could find a better place for it. It beats carrying it around inside her purse. She storms back out from the back room holding both daggers.

“You said you are forever mine right? Then one of these daggers will command you to do something for me….right?? Then I’ll know if I have the fake one or not.”

Shes takes the fake dagger in her right hand and holds it up, He couldn’t say anything knowing she was in her right to be angry with him. He could just tell her the truth right then and there letting her know which dagger is which but she was too quick, already testing out the dagger.  
“I command you---I command you rumplestiltskin to hurt me.” He didn’t make any move to do so.

“Belle don’t--don’t do this, please belle” pleading with her almost in tears.

Belle hesitantly takes the other dagger in her left hand holding it up in front of her pointing it at him, she says with the same command, trying hard to hold back her tears, “I ca-ca--command you rum-ple-stiltkin to hurt me.” He shakes his head with tears coming down knowing that he is forced to hurt the one person he loves with all his heart. He starts to form a fireball to throw at belle,“Rumplestiltskin I command you to stop.” He lowers his hand. Belle drops the fake dagger and slams the real one on the glass counter. Rumple couldn’t even look in her eyes.

“Did you intend on telling me at all??” her mouth is trembling, body shaking from all the hurt that momentarily builds inside her.

He shakes his head, “No --I mean --yes. When it was the right time.

“Why give me the fake one? You couldn’t just give that power up could you. What else have you been hiding from me? Did you---in the jail cell ---did you have something to do with zelena's death??” He was silent. “Please rumple tell me, what really happened?” she walks closer to him, looking straight into his chestnut eyes.

“I toyed with the cameras so none of you would see---I had killed her.”

She starts weeping barely able to get out a word, “Why?”

He looks up at her pleading in tears “ I had to belle, I had to avenge my son, not too mention forcing me to do her bidding for the past year humiliating me, and she hurt you. You don’t understand everything I been through. She didn’t even allow me to mourn over my own son’s death. You don’t know how bad I wanted to rip her heart out right then and there. I am sorry I had broken my word to you belle, I really am. I wish I could take back what I did, believe me I do but I can't change the past, all I can do is to create a better future for us. You are my heart and I don’t want to lose you.”

Belle wipes her tears away, slowly takes her ring off of her finger. Rumple watching her in heartache, tears slowly streaming down his face, “No belle ---please don’t.” she takes his hand to place the ring in his palm, he closes his hand bowing his head down to the side sobbing under his breath. Belle grabs his shoulders, puts her forehead against his, “I understand your reasons for killing her, I really do, I understand you are going through a lot right now” as she continues shedding more tears barely able to speak her words “I trusted you because I believed in you and I was hoping that you would believe in yourself too. I think---I think we should take some time apart.”

“Please don’t go. You are all I have” looking up at her.

With the back of her hand she wipes tears away from his cheek. She takes a moment to look into his mournful brown eyes. “No I’m not, you have your grandson. I think you should take some time out for yourself and get your head straight. Maybe talk to dr. hopper” looking at him with grief. “I know you love me rumplestiltskin, but it’s not enough without trust and we can’t have a healthy marriage without trust.” She walks away and stops at the door. He doesn't bother to look at her, she looks back at him “Please know this is hard for me too, but I don’t want to be in a marriage that will end up with resentment on both sides.”

She heads out the door closing it behind her, rumple slowly slides down the the floor leaning back against the wall, his head bowed down resting on his arm, weeping immensely. He sat there for awhile grieving from the lost of his belle. He knew the consequences of his actions but when reality hit it was harder for him to face.

He had left the shop, arriving back at his house to see belle was no where in sight along with her things. The house felt empty and dark just like his castle back in the enchanted forest. He walks in the living room, poured some bourbon and sat down in the dark drinking for the rest of the night. Belle stayed in her little apartment upstairs above the library.

She wakes up in the morning feeling strange, the idea of granny’s pancakes leaves her mouth watering. She was strangely super hungry. She quickly gets up and changes to hurry over to granny's diner.

Belle rushes inside, finding a spot at the bar. “Well hello there belle, what can I get ya?”

“Oh I don’t know, I’m just so hungry I could eat anything right about now.”

“I got just the thing for ya.” she slaps the counter “One leroy special coming right up” granny puts in a large order of pancakes, eggs, bacon,sausage and toast with jam.

Belle sits and waits thinking about everything that went down the night before with rumple. She felt betrayed and hurt, now knowing he had proposed to her with a fake dagger,,,,Fake!!,,,the thought of it makes her feel more irate, fuming with hatred, wanting to take her utensils and throw them across the counter but she remained calm as she could. Acting out her fury wasn’t in her nature. She just sighs, looking down at her lap, trying to hold back tears. Her love for rumple wasn’t enough for him to stop his old ways. Even though he did explain why he did what he did, it still didn’t excuse the fact that he betrayed her trust. If only he had just opened up to her then this wouldn’t feel as bad as it should, maybe he could of talked about it first before being hasty about killing zelena. Maybe she could have talked him out of it or maybe it wouldn’t have mattered. She kept questioning everything in her mind, even his love for her. Just knowing he already had intentions on killing the witch no matter what she asked of him along with proposing with a fake dagger, letting her believe he really trusts her with the real one disgusted her...how is that love she thought, she felt tricked and it left her feeling wronged.

Twenty minutes later granny brought her order out from the kitchen and placed the plate in front of belle.

“Here ya go dear, enjoy” she says smiling.

Belle takes her fork and starts scarfing down her pancakes fast, then move to the eggs, picks up the bacon eating it all at once. A whole combination of food stuffed in her mouth. Granny just watches her in awe. Leroy walks in and greets granny, granny was too busy watching belle devour everything on her plate to hear leroy calling her over.

“Hey granny how about some service!!” he shouts, he sits three stools down from belle.

“Well you don’t have to shout. I can hear you just fine.”

“Really? I just spent the last two minutes calling your name, you seemed distracted.”

Granny sighs with an eye roll, “ What can I get ya?”

“What do ya think?”, he replies sarcastically.

“One leroy special coming right up.” She looks back at belle still wolfing down her breakfast,

“Looks like you're not the only one who likes the leroy special.” Granny gestures her head in belles direction hinting for leroy to look over at her.

Leroy looks over at belle, his mouth drops open. He couldn’t believe it, seeing belle eat that whole feast on her plate as if she hadn’t eaten in months. Belle takes a huge bite of her eggs and looks for the salt. She sees the salt shaker at the other end of the bar squints at it then holds out her hand, the salt shaker slides towards her grasp. She takes the salt and shakes a bunch of it on her eggs. Leroy did a double take after witnessing belle’s little act. Belle is too involved in her food to pick up on what she just did.

“Did you see that??” he asks granny

Granny turns around from putting in an order. “see what?”

“Belle---she--”, lost for words

A loud belch came out of belle’s mouth. She covers her mouth looking around in embarrassment.

“Oh excuse me--I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s ok dear, where I come from that means you're enjoying your food.” Granny takes her plate.

“It was very good granny. I definitely enjoyed it.”

“Hey uh belle, how did you do that?” leroy asks leaning over with his arms folded on the counter.

“How did I do what?” belle gives leroy a confused look.

“You made that salt shaker which was over near me come all the way to you without getting it yourself. How did you make it slide over to you? Some sort of trick?”

"I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean, and the salt was near me, where I could easily grab it”, she pays granny. “Granny thank you for such a lovely breakfast, I definitely needed that.” She gets up off the stool to head out. Leroy watches belle with a bewildered expression on his face, granny waves to belle as she walks out, then gives leroy a harsh look.

Belle is on her way to the library when she bumps right into regina, “I’m so sorry belle, I wasn’t paying attention. I was in my own little word.” she smiles faintly at belle.

“Quite alright regina, I should have been paying attention myself.” she smiles faintly back.

“Oh, I meant to tell you congratulations on you and rumple’s wedding.”

“Why do you care?” belle snaps.

“I-I’m sorry??” regina is thrown off by belle’s response.

“You never cared to see me and rumple happy” belle sniveled back.

“Dear what are you talking about? I am happy you and rumple are married” she somewhat meant it, to stay away from rumples bad side she knew she had to make an effort to be gracious to her.

“Really? You could have fooled me your 'majesty'.” belle wasn’t buying it, not after all regina has put her through.

“Belle what has gotten in to you? Are you feeling alright?”

“No I been feeling strange ever since this morning.” as she wipes her forehead. ‘I should go inside.” she twitches her fingers and the library doors open on it’s own to let her in. She walks in as if nothing happened. Regina stands there dumbfounded at what she just saw. Regina shakes her head in disbelief.

Belle takes a seat in a chair, she closes her eyes and has a warm tingling sensation build up inside her. She has a sudden urge to see her love rumplestiltskin. The thought of him is turning her on getting her wet. She spreads her legs,slides her hand down between her inner thighs underneath her skirt, a light purple glow forms around her fingers as she touches her womb. The glowing sensation makes it feel warm, soothing, she whimpers out a little moan. She continues to touch herself around her curls in a circular motion, her mouth partially opened, licking her lips, imagining her rumple standing before her, leaning over rubbing her slit, fondling her breast, licking her nipple with the tip of his tongue. As belle was about to take her two fingers to slide them inside her slit the door opens. Hook walks in to ask belle about a nice book he could get for henry. “Hello? belle are you here?” When he sees no sight of her near the front of the library he walks around a bookshelf to see her sitting in the chair with her head back, bucking her hips meeting every movement of her fingers, body shaking, heavy breathing followed with soft moans. Hook quickly looks away, embarrassed at what he's witnessing before his eyes, “Eh hem” clearing his throat. Belle snapped out of her trance instantly. She slowly turns her to see hook looking down in shame. Her alluring aqua sea blue eyes inviting, gazing onto hook. She gets up and walks around the table to stand in front of him.

“May I help you?” she says in a provocative soft voice. She lifts a brow, looks down at him sideways trying to make eye contact.

He lifts up his head, “eh hem um--I’m sorry --I didn’t mean to walk in”

“It’s alright. Did you like what you saw?” she says flirtatiously

The question caught hook off guard. Part of him was a little turned on by what he saw but most of him was questioning her behavior towards him. “Um--belle--”

‘Shhh”, she put her finger to his lips “did you like it?” her face close to his almost nose to nose. She let out her hair letting it flow around her back and shoulders….her long waves flowing around from the side of her cheekbone pass her jaw line down to her chest.

“Belle--I think I should go, I caught you at a bad time.” She lifts his chin forcing him to look in her eyes.

“No you caught me at a great time.” She takes his hand and puts it on her shirt sliding it over her breast. He is trying hard to fight any urges he has to rip her shirt off and devour her breast in his mouth, after all he is a pirate. He has a slight attraction to belle in this particular moment he is experiencing. She has an enchanting energy that keeps him from walking away. She then slides his hand down her stomach to the front of her skirt and stops.

“Touch me” with begging eyes she asks of him.

He slowly slides his hand underneath her skirt to feel the moistness through her panties. He knows what he's doing is so wrong but he can’t control his actions for some reason. He is curious to see how far she is gonna take this. History is repeating itself he thought, him fooling around with the dark ones woman, but he reminds himself he cares and loves emma not belle.  
This was more of a game to him, but this game was controlled by her rules, a game he was unconsciously forced to play. He tilts his head down to her throat.“I cannot do this belle. You have a husband” he mumbles in her neck.

“Do it, pleease.” she begs in a whisper.

That one little beg pushed him enough to have a bulge in his pants, allowing his ego to get the best of him by making her moan at his touch. He slides his hand inside her panties and rubs her in a small circle. His mouth kissing her neck, grabbing her by the waist with the other hand.

He mumbles as he kisses her, “How does that feel love?”

Barely able to murmur out a word, “goood”

He breathes heavily getting more aroused by her soft moans,“Tell me what you want love, tell me what you want me to do.”

At that moment belle opened her eyes, realizes what she's doing is wrong. Even though what he's doing was feeling so good, she had to stop herself and stop this from continuing any further. She pushes him away, flicks her wrists, makes him forcefully fall in a chair. Hook struggles to get out of the chair but was not able to budge, it was if he was stuck. Belle walks behind him.

He laughs a little, “What are you doing love? Is this another game?”

Still entranced she answers, “yes a game.” She walks over to her desk opening a drawer, pulls out some duck tape , heads back over, stands behind him, she takes his hands from the front around behind him binding his hands together, wrapping tape around them.

“Ouch!--Too tight love, I think I like the other game better....where my hands were free to explore.”

Belle grabs a book from the shelf behind her,“Don’t worry you will get to do that again all in good time.” Hook smiles, belle takes the book hitting him hard on the back of his head. His head slumps down, knocked out cold. Belle drops the book and leaves the library.

 

Rumple still in his clothes passed out on the couch from a long night of heavy drinking. He jerks up at the sound of a knock on the door. He looks around discombobulated, realizing someone keeps knocking. He gets up to open the door to see grumpy.

“Man you look horrible.”

“How may I not help you?” he says irratibly, putting his hand on his forehead from the nasty hangover he is having.

“Ha ha good one,” he responds sarcastically “It’s about belle--”

“--What about belle” he mutters.

“She used magic.”

“Come again?” rubbing the side of his head.

“I saw her using magic with my own eyes. It happened at granny’s diner. I think something might be wrong with her. She wasn’t acting herself.”

Rumple’s attention quickly changed when he sees regina walking up to his house. She comes rushing up the stairs stopping to see grumpy standing there.

“Now what, rumple mutters under his breath.

“Oh hello leroy, Do you mind giving us a moment, I need to speak to rumple about something.”

“Actually I do, I don’t take orders from you anymore.”

She gives him an offended look, “ It wasn’t an order, it was a simple request” she says patiently.

“Well whatever you have to talk to him about can wait until I’m done, I’m discussing something way more important. Why don’t you run along homewrecker” grumpy shoos her away.

“Homewrecker!!! Now listen here dwarf!! I will---”

Rumple puts his hand to his ears “Shut up! the both of you. All this ruckus is giving me a headache.” he shouts. He lowers his voice “What do you want regina?”

She gives grumpy an evil look before she continues, “I need to talk to you about belle.”

“Yes?” looking at her impatiently waiting to hear what she has to say.

“Well first let me ask you.....did you teach her any magic?”

Rumple rolls his eyes, “not you too.”

“Wait, belle used magic around you too? I came here to talk to him about belle as well.” grumpy mentions.

Regina just rolls her eyes at grumpy. “When did you start teaching her magic rumple?”

“I didn’t” he snaps back.

“Well she must of learned it somehow because she sure as hell knows how to use it.”

“Please, humour me regina. Do tell” rumple asks dryly.

“I saw her open the doors to the library by simply twitching her fingers.”

“Really?”, responding sarcastically. “Are you two enjoying yourselves?” he starts to feel annoyance with the both of them, not amused by their stories. “I don’t know if she put the two of you up to this but I’m in no mood.” he starts to close the door, “You tell her if she wants to talk, this is no way to go about it.”

Grumpy steps forward, “What are you talking about?? This is real man, there is seriously something wrong with belle and If you don’t believe me then maybe you should check it out for yourself.”

“I hate to say it but I agree with the dwarf” regina says in addition, nodding her head in agreement.

Grumpy glares at regina "Will you stop calling me that." Grumpy hated being referred to as just a dwarf.

"Well that's what you are" regina mocks.

" I'll have you know--"

"Alright, alright...." Rumple holds his hand ups "enough!... Seeing that the both of you are so insistent on convincing me that belle is using---,” swirls his hand in the air, “---‘magic’ then I guess I must see for myself,,mustn't I. Ok give me a minute to get myself together and then we can go.”

Rumple closes his door, rubs his hands over is his face then strokes them through his hair. He walks over to the kitchen, turns on the faucet, splashes water on his face. He places his hands on both sides of the counter looking down into the sink taking a moment to get his thoughts together. His head is pounding from a whole bottle of scotch he consumed through out the night. The night before was a terrible disastrous nightmare….losing his belle, her handing back the ring...it had crushed his heart, bringing him too much anguish for him to handle as to why he resorted to opening up one of his finest bottles he'd been saving for fifty years. He pushes away from the counter and walks out of the kitchen grabbing his jacket off of the sofa. He could hear regina and grumpy still squabbling outside his door. Rumple opens the door walking past them "We'll stop by my shop first, there's something I need to do before we go find belle." Once they arrive at the shop rumple heads inside and goes straight to the back to get a milky colored marble, he walks back out to the front.

“Rumple why are we here, we should be at the library.” regina spats out.

“You see this marble I hold in my hand, well I am going to enchant it.” he wiggles his fingers over the marble causing it to light up for a split second. “Now this marble will detect if belle as you say has magic. If belle does indeed have magic then the marble will turn blue.”

“Clever” regina says impressed.

“Well come on, let’s go then.” grumpy says impatiently standing at the door.

They all head over to the library, they enter inside only to see hook tied to a chair, grumpy quickly dashes over to him to undo the knots.

“What happened to you?” grumpy asks.

“It was belle mate.” Hook relieved to see them, but not rumplestiltskin on the other hand.

“Belle? What do you mean it was belle? Why would belle do this?" Rumple asks, offended at his far-fetched accusation .

“You got me mate”

“Please elaborate”, rumple grills.

Hook knew he couldn’t tell rumple everything, about how belle seduced him into acts that led him getting tied up, so he gives rumple a convincing story. “One minute I came in to ask belle to help me find a book for henry, she said she knew the perfect one....she pointed me in the direction where I could find it.... next thing I knew I was hit from behind and woke up bound to this chair” rubbing his wrists, sore from being bonded.

“And you’re sure it was her?” rumple asks unconvinced.

“Your dearest was the only one here”

“Where is she now?” rumple growing intolerant .

“I’m not sure. I think she took off”

Grumpy looks around the library, “ I don’t see her anywhere.”

Rumple became concerned, Grumpy noticed the worried expression on his face, he put his hand on rumples shoulder, “she can’t be far, we’ll find her”

“I’m sure you will mate, it’s not like its a big town.”

Regina grows impatient, “I need to get back to tend to some business, I don’t have time to be going on a search party, If I see her I’ll give you a call” she says abruptly as she walks out.

 

Meanwhile belle is taking a stroll through the woods humming a sweet tune. She was taking in the fresh air, enjoying the nice breeze, looks up at the pale blue sky with the dusty clouds hovering about. Needing the time alone to understand the changes happening inside her, she knew she wasn’t herself this whole day, first starting out with how she wolfed down her breakfast this morning, then snapping at regina for no reason, and seducing a man she is not even remotely interested in. Part of her feels bad for almost having sex with hook, at the same time the other part of her has no regrets. She found herself enjoying this new feeling of having a little power, she wanted to explore it better. Her thoughts ceased when she hears a rustling sound behind a few trees. Belle walks over to where the sound was coming from. As she gets closer, a lion appears from behind the tree. The lion gives belle a hard stare, belle wasn't scared, remembering how harmless the lion was to her and henry from before. The lion walks past another tree, on to the next tree, getting closer. Belle watches the lion walk behind the last tree. A woman comes out from behind a tree. It was nala, belle remembers her from the shop. she takes small steps to belle.

“You’re nala right?”

“Yes.”

“ I remember you from the other day. I overheard you talking to my husband about how you're here for me. To protect me from something? Why do you need to protect me?."

“So now he’s your husband? Just yesterday you felt different once you found out what he'd done” nala says sneering.

“How--how did you know about that? Did--did he tell you?"

“No belle, I haven’t even talked to your husband since that day at the shop. I do not lie, I am able to sense and see everything simply by your smell, your touch, your energy surrounding you. This is one of my many abilities.”

Belle gives nala a wary look, “what are you?”

“I am a shifter, I come from a place called kenya. Have you heard of it?”

“Yes I have... but I’ve never been. Are there more shifters like you where you come from?”

“Yes which leads me to answer the questions you asked, Belle I came to protect you from a darkness that now resides inside of you. You have cursed magic in your blood.”

“What are you talking about? That’s impossible, I don’t even know how to use--- ”

“--Please let me finish, You cut yourself with rumplestiltskins dagger did you not?”

“Yes but it was a minor cut.”

“Doesn’t matter, when the dagger cut your finger it came into contact with your blood, allowing the blackness, the darkness the dagger is made from flow inside you. You are now part of the dark curse." "I don't believe you." Nala begins to pace around belle "Have you been feeling strange today?”

“Yes” her eyes look down thinking back at her odd mannerisms since morning.

“Have you found yourself, acting more----ill behaved ?”

“Yes--yes I have.”

“It has started and it will only get worse from here.”

“Rumplestiltskin told me the only way for someone to have the dark curse is if the person kills him with his own dagger.”

“That is true, but I have heard stories of how others fought to have possession or even go in search of the dagger just to obtain the power. Some have found the original dark ones dagger but could not find the dark one themselves, so they would cut themselves hoping they would have a little bit of the dark magic flow into their blood, and it worked but the downfall with that was they would end up going mad with power, losing themselves entirely. The only way to be cured is for a huge ceremony to be performed by my clan. My people able to take the darkness out of one’s soul.”

“But rumplestiltskin can save me, he’ll figure out a way or I will”

“I am sorry belle but not even rumplestiltskin can save you. I know you would think with all the power he has. There are certain things that are even beyond his magic and this is one of them.”

Belle nods her head “Then when does it get worse.”

“It could be any matter of time.”

 

You see rumple, grumpy and hook head out the library. Rumple calls around different businesses, even made a call to the charmings to see if belle possibly came by but nobody has seen or heard from her.

“There's only one other place she might have gone” rumple says.

“Where ‘s that?” grumpy asks

“The woods.” a concerned look shows on rumples face hoping thats the last place he finds her, remembering her telling him about her encounter with the lion,,knowing it's still lurking around in the forest.

“I could see if swan can help us look for your dearest” feeling guilty for what happened earlier between him and belle, it was the least he could do.

“Yea and I could get the fellas to help out as well.” grumpy adds.

“Thanks but this is something I would rather do alone.” he strides away from them heading to the woods.

“Well if she turns up well let you know mate.” hook shouts, rumple ignoring him continuing towards the woods.

When he gets far enough in the forest he hears talking in the distance. Getting closer he sees belle and nala standing by a tree discussing something. He stops to see belle put her hand on nalas face, nala closes her eyes, her head tilts back. Rain starts pouring down, rumple calls out belles name but she is too entranced to hear him. Nala tilts her head forward, opens her eyes, slightly touches belle’s face in return. both are enraptured with each other, there hair down and wet from the rain, clothes soaked to there body revealing every part of their shape. Rumple starts walking closer and stops when he sees belle plant her lips on nalas softly kissing her, sucking on her wet lips. He steps against a tree standing there watching. He wasn't sure what was happening and too fascinated to interrupt. He keeps watching, intrigued to see how far the two beauties will take this sensual venture. Nala kisses belle back biting on her bottom lip, both women kissing each other with warm affection, there tongues sliding around each others mouth, there kisses getting more eager. Nala slides her lips away from belles down to her jaw to her neck, sucking and licking the side of it. Belle slides her hands around nala’s waist pulling her in close, there breasts rubbing up against each other through there drenched tops, murmuring pleasurable moans. Rumple can’t believe what he's seeing, he feels himself getting worked up. He badly wants to undue his pants, letting out his shaft, to pleasure himself viewing this erotic activity but he restrains himself. Nala stops kissing belle’s neck, takes belles hands from behind her waist, holding them at her side. Belle giggles, nala shakes her head slightly, coming out of the enchantment she was under, not remembering anything they did in the last five minutes. Nala picks up where their last conversation left off, from what she remembers. She knew something weird had happened between her and belle just by how belle kept shooting her provocative looks. Her guard was down when she first encountered belle in the forest, not realizing how much of the darkness has already taken over her soul.

Belle speaks hesitantly “I need sometime to decide what I want to do.”

“Don’t wait before it’s too late belle.” she warned. “this ritual will save your soul. The longer you wait the harder it will be for you to control it. I’ll keep watch over you as long as I can before the others come for you.”

“Others??”

Rumplestiltskin comes out from hiding treading closer to them.

“Yes that is why I’m here now, I want to take you back to my land myself. If the others know or even sense there is darkness in you they will come, taking you back unwillingly.” nala explains.

“I guess I will have to make sure they don’t know.” belle sees rumple, runs up to him embracing him tightly. “Please take me home.” she mumbles in his chest.

He looks at nala confused.. Holds belle tight in his arms resting his head on hers “Ok sweetheart, let’s go home” he pulls away for a minute to look at her wet face, her lips shiver, “ belle why are you and nala out here?”

Belle turns to look at nala then looks back at rumple with a sad expression, “She made me come here rumple, she said if I didn’t do exactly as she said she would hurt henry. She lies rumple, she lied to you. That day henry and I saw her, she told me she planned on taking us back to her land to invite us for dinner, but I overheard her talk to one of her people and they meant to have us for dinner,,, there cannibals rumple.”

Nala wasn’t shocked by belles behavior, she figures the darkness has already grown in belle’s soul sooner than she expected. Belle rest her head back in rumple’s chest, he gave nala a dirty look.

“Is this why you came for belle? What happened to you since I’ve last seen you. Is this what your people really do? Is that why you really came for me back at the castle years ago, You said you were sent to complete a mission, was that a lie too? Stay away from her”, rumple snarls at nala.

“You don’t know what’s going on do you. I’m surprised you don’t sense it being the dark one. We never did finish our talk at your shop, I think we should finish it now. You need to know what's---"

“--No, don’t listen to her rumple she lies!” belle pleads

“I think we’ve talked enough nala, it’s time for you to leave.”

Nala shakes her head in disappointment. She walks away shifting into a lion. He keeps watch making sure she is no longer in sight. He presses his lips on top of belles head "she's gone, you can relax." says stroking the back of her hair. Belle looks at him "Rumple I am so sorry. I should've never left that night. I made a horrible mistake." she puts her head back against his chest. He continues to stroke the back of her hair "Rumple...can we please go home now." "Yes love, we can." he kisses the top of her head once more. Rumplestiltskin comforts belle as they head back to town. He takes her back to the shop to rest and get warm from the rain.

He sits her down on the couch, grabs a throw to put around her “First I am gonna find you a change of clothes then I am gonna make some tea, it will help keep you warm.” He circles his fingers, a purple glow shimmer around a silver tray, ready made tea appears on top of it, he hands the tea cup to belle “careful it’s hot.”

“Thank you” she smiles up at him , she pats her hand on the couch on an empty space next to her . He takes a sit, she puts the tea cup down on the tray, putting her hand on his knee. “Rumple I’m sorry for last night, I shouldn’t have overreacted.”

“No belle I’m sorry for not telling you the truth about zelena, for switching the dagger and---”

Before he could continue belle leans in kissing him on his lips, she shoves him down on his back, she straddles herself on top of him. She devours his lips intensely, he kisses her back with the same passion, she grabs his shirt and rips it open. Pulls herself away from his lips to stare into his eyes. His breaths are extensive, full of want building inside him. He slides his fingertips across her cheek, “Belle,, I think your first time should be special.”

She speaks in an alluring voice “This is fine rumple, I need you now, please make love to me. We’re married now, it’s time you make love to your wife.” she leans in to kiss him, kissing his chin to his neck, her tongue sliding in small circles around his collarbone, he groans from the sweet feeling of bliss she's giving him. His hands rummaging through her hair, his eyes closed, she feels his arousal, feeling how bad he wants her. She goes back to kissing him, their tongues entwined, lips pressed against each others, moans coming from both of them. She is grinding hard against his erection, he lets out deep moans while kissing her, she moans back a little louder. His hands slide down her back to her hips, she slides them further down around to her ass. He slowly slides up her skirt from behind, she slaps his hands away instantly.

“Naughty naughty, only I can give you permission to make the next move.” belle says softly in his mouth.

They both hear a door open, a small voice calls out.

“Hello, is anyone here? ...Mr. gold? Belle?”

They stop, rumple puts his hand on his forehead, belle gives rumple a pouty look. “It’s henry”, he grumbles. She gets off of him and straightens out her skirt. Looking over at him she notices he still has an erection. A giggle comes out of her mouth.

“You might want to take care of that. Here.. allow me.” she wiggles her fingers, rumple gasps and squeezes his eyes shut, he quickly grabs his pants. “Be right there henry! Why don’t you take a look around, just us a moment” belle shouts. A purple glow forms around her two fingers, she wiggles them again. Rumple almost belches out a loud moan, he bit his lip to stop himself from being heard, grabbing his erection tighter. He lets out quick short breaths. Again she wiggles her fingers, her eyes mesmerized by what she is doing to him, he turns his head away, biting his lip harder, trying not to scream from pleasure “be-be-belle, ppl--please stop”  
“Sorry rumple this is too fun.” she says smirking, Her fingers wiggle again, he gasps even harder, his mouth opens wide, squeezing his eyes even tighter. He buries his face in the pillow crying out a loud moan into it. He grabs himself even tighter, enough to cut off his circulation. One more time he thought would send him over the edge. She wiggles her fingers, the intense pleasurable feeling has him jolt up on the couch. He leans over his knees holding his erection, panting harder until he came, gritting his teeth hard, squeezing his eyes as tight as he can, scrunching up his face, trying not to let out a loud moan from releasing. Belle gives a look of satisfaction. He's still recovering from cumming so hard that he couldn’t even move, he groans from the intense pain he feels afterward. “I think I will go say hello to your grandson. Why don’t you stay here and get your strength back." Belle holds her hand up circling it, she paralyzes rumple to the couch. He is too weak to use magic to undo what she did. Belle walks out to greet henry.

“Henry, what brings you here?” she says in a pleasant manner.

“I wanted to know if you have any free time to show me how to use my sword?”

Just from the episode rumple experienced, he now believes belle has magic but needs to confirm it. He remembers the marble he enchanted is in his pocket. He gradually begins to get his strength back. He's able to use his magic to counter act belles spell but still not fully strong enough to speak or get up off of the couch. Very weakly, his hand moves to his pocket to get the marble, he picked it up and saw it had turned black. He closes his eyes in anguish.

She walks over to the window to look outside “Looks like it stopped raining…. how bout now?”

“Sure, that works for me. I don’t have to be home for dinner for another couple hours. Where’s Mr. gold?”

“Um--he’s taking a nap. We better go.” she replies quickly. They walk out, you hear the door shut. Rumple is able to speak again. He shouts out after them but they already had left.

Rumple bows his head in frustration, he hears someone opening the door, quick footsteps follow to the back room, “hello?? Rumplestiltskin?” it was nala,,,He looks up, relieved to see her. Nala sees him sitting on the couch hovered over his knees, she helps him stand up.

“I’m glad you didn’t leave.” he says in his weak state.

“I thought you knew me better by now, I leave on my own terms.” she teased.

“I have to find belle and henry”

“Where did they go?” putting his arm around her shoulder helping him gain his balance.

He breathes out, “The woods”

“Well go, but first you’ll have to get your strength back.” he nods in agreement. “Do you now know what’s going on with belle?” he shakes his head.

He turns his face to look at her, “Not everything, but I get the impression you do.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then I think now is a good time to have that talk. I’m ready to listen. The one thing I do know is she has magic.”

She carefully sits rumple back down in a chair, she seats on the couch in front of him. “Belle has a darkness growing inside her. The dark curse is a part of her now.”

“Belle---is cursed?”

“Yes”

“How?? how is that possible?” rumple leans over his legs lowering head in his hands, perplexed that such a thing can happen. He thought he knew everything there is to know about the curse.

“Belle had cut herself with your dagger, the blood that touches is the blood that binds. My people are the only ones who can rid the poison inside of her. You have to help me get her back to my land rumplestiltskin. If you want to save your belle, your wife, your true love then let me and my people do what we need to do to help her.”

“It’s my fault, If I had never switched the daggers none of this would've happened.” He looks up teary eyed.

“It’s not your fault rumplestiltskin, do not blame yourself.” she gets up from the couch to stand next to him at his chair, she rests her hand on his back.

He sits up “I am sorry for doubting you nala, I know I’ve doubted you before in the past. Nala, did you know this would happen to belle when you first spoke of us being reunited?”

“Yes...I did.” her eyes shift down.

“And you left this important detail out because---?”

“I was angry, hurt. I wanted to finish telling you what I foresaw at the time back in the castle, you were too adamant to hear the truth... but that’s not important anymore...what’s important is we need to get to belle before its too late.” He nods in agreement.

Nala begins to help rumplestiltskin up again, He leans on her to steady himself. He feels stronger than he did. He lets go of her to see if he can walk on his own “I think I can manage”,

“Are you sure you have your strength back? Because you are gonna need it rumplestiltskin.”

“Yes I’m fine.” he assures her.

“Rumplestiltskin before we go I must tell you, you might have to face a challenge that will be very hard for you.”

“And what would that be?” As he limps a little to the front of his shop.

She stands still as he keeps moving ahead “First I need to know will you be ready to face any challenges that might come?”

He turns around anticipating what nala might ask of him. “Yes”

“Are you able to face belle if you have to?”

He closes his eyes at the thought of hurting his belle to protect himself and the others, if she tries to bring any harm to them, the last thing he would ever want to do is hurt belle. He never thought a day like this would ever come, for belle to be an enemy. Nala was right to warn him, seeing how the dark curse is a part of her now, she will not be the same sweet belle he came to know and love. It was hard to come to terms with. He can’t allow his feelings to get in the way to do what’s right, to save his belle. This time he knows he must, has to put his feelings aside. Facing his own true love is going be the hardest challenge for him to have to do. “Yes I am able to face her if I have to.”

“Ok then”

“Lets go find belle and henry” he walks outside to see belle had taken the car, he walks back in and closes the door.

“What’s wrong?”

“Belle took the car….no matter,, there is another way.”

“What way is that?” nala asks curiously at the same time suspiciously

“With magic”, he says with a solemn expression.

“Ok, lets go.”

He holds out his hand, “Are you ready?”

Nala takes his hand, “I’m ready”

 

Belle and henry are walking in the woods to where he hid his sword. She didn’t say a word to him the whole way, just walks ahead as if she was leading the way. Henry tried to make small talk along the trip but belle was unresponsive. They come to the clearing with the four trees.

“This is the tree, so I’ll be back. Wait---belle---is everything ok?”

“Yes of course henry, why?”

“You haven’t really said anything the whole way here.”

“I see….well I just have a lot on my mind.” She pats him on his back, “Better get up there....the sooner we start our lesson, the sooner we can finish and get back early enough to get you home just in time for dinner.”

“Right.” Henry begins to make his way up the tree. Belle watches as he climbs up higher. Once henry gets to the hole he reaches inside and feels for his sword. A purple glow forms around belles hand. Henry grabs his sword and pulls it out. He holds it up, rotating it in his hand, admiring the weapon. "I got it" shouting down to belle. "Not anymore" belle mumbles to herself, disappearing out of his hand into hers. Henry was confused, he looks all around, thinking maybe he dropped it.

“Looking for something?” she shouts up at him holding up the sword.

“Belle how did you--?”, before he could finish belle circles her hand making the branch he's sitting on loose. She says to herself covering her mouth “oopsie”. She flicks her wrist causing the branch to break off the tree. The branch with henry comes falling down. Henry drops hard on his back, not moving . Belle just stares at henry with a cold expression. She takes her phone still keeping her eyes on henry, speed dials emma. You hear three rings before emma picks up.

“Hello?”

Belle holds the phone to her ear still gazing at henry speaking in a cold tone, “hello emma?”

“Yes who’s this?”

“Its belle”

“Oh hi belle, what’s going on?”

“Nothing really, I am calling about henry”

“Yeah? What about henry?”

“Oh that he just fell from a tree.... he’s not moving emma.....you should come.” she hangs up the phone.

Back at the charmings, emma hangs up her phone, slowly puts the phone on the table looking distraught. She quickly grabs her coat to go, snow sees her about to leave looking frantic.

She gently grabs emma’s arm, “What’s wrong emma?”

Emma says stunned “Belle just called, she said henry fell from a tree and he’s not moving.”

“What??” snow covers her mouth in shock.

David overheard what emma had just told snow, he puts neal down in his crib and rushes over, “Wait, henry fell from a tree? Is he hurt?”

“I don’t know, I gotta go” still stunned.

Snow goes and grabs her coat, “Wait you shouldn’t go alone, I’m coming with you”

David grabs his coat as well, “No I’ll go with her. You stay here with neal, besides it’s almost time for him to be fed, you’re better at getting him to eat than I am.”

“Ok be careful” snow gives david a quick peck on the lips.

“I will” he kisses her back.

David and emma hurry out to his truck.

 

Nothing but silence is heard in the woods, the wind howling a little, the leaves on the trees swooshing and swaying. Belle standing where henry is lying, just laying her eyes on him with an unfeeling expression.

A cloud of purple smoke snake around rumple and nala, they disappear out of the shop reappearing where belle and henry are. As the smoke clears, rumple and nala see henry on the ground lifeless. Rumple sees belle standing there looking stone cold down at henry. He tries to communicate with her, “Belle what happened?” he asks vigilantly. She doesn’t respond.  
Nala kneels down by henry’s side, puts her head down on his chest,,,,she doesn’t hear a heartbeat nor feel him breathing. She picks up his wrist to check his pulse, she can’t find one. Rumple kneels down as well. He looks up at belle, “Belle, please tell me what happened to henry."

Nala looks at rumple sorrowfully, “Henry is not breathing.”

Rumple checks his pulse as well, he notices belle is holding the sword he gave henry, “Is that henry’s sword??” he looks back up at belle in grief, “What did you do belle? What did you do to him??” Belle drops the sword to the ground. Her eyes quickly focuses on rumple. She backs away slowly one step at a time then stops. “What did you do belle?” rumple asks again.

“I helped him down from the tree” she grins slyly.

Rumple says barely on the verge of tears, “Why belle? Why would you do this?” he lifts henry from underneath his back. His eyes close, tears start seeping out, he bows his head cradling henry to his chest. He lifts his head and looks at henry, “I’m sorry grandson.”

“Henry!!!” a womans voice calls out in the distance.

“Henry!” a mans voice calls out as well.

Emma and david come running over to where they are. Emma’s eyes open wide to see henry not moving in rumple’s arms. She collapses down next to henry, “Oh my god, henry?!” she looks at rumple, her eyes swelling up almost in tears “What happened??, is he ok??” Rumple just looks at emma with sadness “Gold answer me!” She grabs henry’s arm “Henry??!! Henry can you hear me??”  
Rumple lies henry down on the grown gently, “He’s gone emma”

“No!, No!, No! he’s not dead” she shakes henry “Henry!! wake up, Come on kid wake up, pleease!!” emma puts her head down crying into henry’s chest.

David shuts his eyes in remorse, he looks at belle “What happened?”

"He fell” she says in a cold tone.

“How did he fall?”

“The branch snapped” she giggles a little under her breath

Rumple looks at belle, crushed by her reaction to henry’s tragedy. Nala grabs rumples arm, “The others will come for her soon. Now is the time for you to be strong, remember she is not your belle anymore. Help me take her back before they come for her. They will not be as nice about it knowing she can do them harm.” He nods his head.  
Emma looks up at them in shock, shifts her eyes at belle then back at them, “Wait, are you telling me belle did this? Why would she do this ??? What’s going on?? and who are you?” looking at nala.

“I’m nala....please may I” she puts her hand on henry’s chest. “Rumple we have to take her now, goto her.”

“What the hell is going on?” emma demands

“I would like to know what’s going on as well” david says in addition

Rumple puts his hand on emma’s shoulder, “I’ll explain later” he gets up and heads towards belle.

“Emma is it? I can save him.”

Her mouth trembling barely able to speak, “H-How?”

“It is a hard process, it will take a lot of my energy but it can be done, I will need your help emma” nala looks up at david, “You are the other grandfather?”

“I am”

“Good because I’m going to need your help too.”

Rumple stops at a certain distance in front of belle. She stands there looking at him with an evil grin “Hello sweetheart, come to take me home??”

Rumple swallows hard, trying to stay strong and not give in to her “Belle I want to help you”

“Do you?” she raises her brow

“Yes I care about you, I love you belle. I know I hurt you, many of times and I am sorry for that”

“Are you? hmm, I’m not sorry for what I did to henry. Now do you still love me?”

“Yes, because I know that wasn’t you, the darkness inside you made you hurt henry.....the belle I know is in there. Please fight it belle....don’t let the darkness take over.”

“You know rumple, now I can see why you chose your power over me and coninue to choose it. This power makes you feel wonderful inside.”

“Belle that power is dangerous, it truly is a curse. Come with me....let me help you.”

“Not a chance.” she holds her hand up and flicks her wrists around, rumplestiltskin is thrown to the ground. She flicks her wrists again, a tree branch comes loose and falls down to where he is lying, he rolls out of the way to not get hit. He gets up to see a fireball being tossed at him, he dives out the way. Another fireball comes launching at him, he ducks it. Lifts up her hand towards him, he levitates in the air holding his hands around his throat, choking barely able to speak,“belle please--don’t---I don’t want to hurt you.” She steps in closer with her hand still in that position. He knows he has to do something to stop her but he doesn’t want to harm his beloved. There was no other choice, he kept reminding himself it wasn’t belle anymore. He takes his hand away from his neck and slowly pushes his hand forward to throw belle down to the ground on her back. He releases from her force falling to the ground on his knees trying to catch his breath. He gets up, heads towards belle, takes her by the arm to pulling her up forcefully. She tries to hit him again with her magic but fails in doing so when he grabs both of her hands behind her back to keep her from using magic.  
“I am not going allow you to hurt anyone else, Sorry belle this is for your own good.” She struggles to get out of his grip, stomps on his foot her heels, he releases her from his grip from the pain she generated. She turns around to grab his face when he stops her by grabbing her wrist, “Enough of this” he says in irritation, head butting her knocking her out cold. He creates purple smoke to form around her body to keep her chained in. He walks back over to the others. Nala looks up at him., he looks back down with a blank expression, “I took care of her”

“Good, come sit. I need your help with henry.” Nala takes his hand, “Rumple take emma’s hand, emma take david’s hand and david you take mine, Now I need all of you to do as I say. I need everyone to be a family to each other, right now henry needs all of your love. Think positive, pray hard, and whatever you do don’t let go of each other’s hands. Look at one another” They all look at each other with sorrow, “Send out loving energy to each other, feed that love to henry. You are all his family, so work together, Emma you are his mother, the savior, give your light and love to henry, rumplestiltskin you are his grandfather look inside yourself to believe in your love for henry, show him your love, david you are too his grandfather, you always give your love to him, give him double the love and I’ll do what I can to complete the rest.” Nala shuts her eyes, she starts chanting, everyone continues to hold hands. Emma keeps looking at henry with tears still streaming, david and rumple are both looking at henry as well. “I want you all to say something out of love to bring him back to us, something you have not yet said to him” nala continues chanting in silence.

Emma starts first, “Henry, I know I haven’t been the best mom but I just wanted the best for you, for you to be happy. I love you so much, I am so happy you found me that day and brought me to storybrooke. To be able to get a second chance to be a mom to you is the greatest thing that could of ever happened in my life. You mean more to me than anyone, you are my heart. Iove you Henry, please come back.”

David starts to speak, “I wanted to show and teach you so many things and still do. You deserve a life without evil lurking around, you deserve a good life with happy memories, not memories like this. You are a brave and smart, you had a lot to offer this family, and this town. I’ll miss you too much and feel like a part of me is gone if you leave us henry” david starts tearing up, “come back to us, don’t leave us henry”

Rumple takes his turn to speak, “Henry, I can’t say I have been a great grandfather, but I tried to make up for what wrong I have done to you. Even though I don’t show it , I do care about you henry, I care about you a lot. I wouldn’t let anyone harm you, not even my own father, I failed you this time.....letting someone I love bring harm to you and I’m sorry for that, please forgive me” tears stream down his face, “I would liked us to be close, and I too wanted to teach and show you many things. If you come back to us I would like to have that chance. My son is gone but he left behind a beautiful gift, and that gift is you henry. I know I didn’t get a chance to see my son grow up , but atleast I could of had that second chance with you. I do love you in my heart, please know that. You are my blood and you were all I had left. I lost my son, I can’t lose you too, don’t leave behind a family that does love you.”

A bright light glows around henry’s body, nala opens her eyes, she smiles, “It’s working” A big beam of light blasts around them, then it was gone. Henry flutters his eyes open. His eyes looking around in a daze. Emma opens her mouth in surprise with a big smile, “Henry!!” she holds him against her. Tears of joy come seeping out of her eyes.

“Mom?”

“Yes henry you're ok” she assures him

They all smiled in delightment to see henry is back to life.

“Mom what happened? Wha-what’s going on?”

“It’s not important, what’s important is that you're ok” emma wipes her tears away smiling at him.

Henry looks confused at everyone, “Why are you guys here?” he looks at nala, “Who are you?”

“I’m nala, I’ll explain everything but first we must take care of belle.”

“Why what’s wrong with belle?” henry asks

“That’s what I would like to know” emma adds, shifting her eyes between rumple and nala.

“We'll explain it all later. Now is not a good time.” rumple says standing up, he walks back over to where he had left belle.

“Where did you leave belle?” nala asks following along.

“Just over there” pointing to a specific open area by a tree where belle is lying.

Emma, henry, and david follow after them. They see belle, still unconscious, binded in the purple smoke. Emma, henry, and david come up behind them

“What did you do to her gold?” emma asks hovering over belle.

“I just made sure she couldn’t harm anyone else.”

“We must take her back to my land now. I feel the others coming soon.” nala warns.

“What’s wrong with her?” davids asks as he squats down taking a closer look at belle.

“She is cursed” nala promptly answers.

David rises up, "cursed?"

Rumplestiltskin steps across david to pick belle up in his arms "Again...it will all be explained in due time."

Henry stands next to david, "Will belle be ok?"

"Yes henry, she will be fine" rumple really isn't sure if belle is going to be ok, but he didn't want henry to worry.

Nala shifts into her animal form, henry was shocked to see the lion he'd encountered that day is nala, he is curious to find out who she really is.

“Wow cool, so you’re the lion.” Henry says in surprise.

Nala walks up to henry and licks him on the back of his hand, Henry giggles.

Rumplestiiltskin turns around to look at the three of them “None of you can come, this is something nala and I have to do.”

“Be careful grandpa” henry says to rumple

Rumplestiltskin at first looks perplexed by hearing henry call him grandpa for the first time, something he wasn’t use to but a small grin forms on his face, happy to hear him say it.

Nala leads rumplestiltskin further into the woods, they keep walking until they approach a herd of lions. One of them shifts into a blonde woman, tall shapely, sky blue eyes,with strong features. She wears a white breech cloth to only cover her bottom,her hair is long wavy brown that lies on top of her breasts,,,, It is her head clan leader Safina, she is too breathtaking among rumplestiltskins eyes. Safina walks up to nala, “I see you are safe my sister.”

“Yes safina, I am. We were on our way to bring the cursed girl, this is her husband.”

“Ah, the dark one. Interesting” She eyes him up and down “We are to bring her back with us, we’ll take it from here.” She turns her head and waves the others over to take belle.

“No! Rumplestiltskin and I will escort her back ourselves, You can see we have everything under control.”

“It was almost out of control” safina snaps back.

“Yes I know my sister, but we can handle belle from here. We shall take her back in our care."

“Then we shall prepare the ritual.” safina waves them along leading them on a path to take them to their land.

They all walk further down the path until they walk out from the herd of trees in a land with tall grass, weeds, tiny little huts spread about, it was night time there, the stars out in the clear night. The lions all shifted into women wearing the same attire nala had worn back when she first met rumplestiltskin in the dark castle They approach a ceremonial ground in an open field with tribal markings around a big circle drawn in white chalk. Rumplestiltskin holds belle close to him, looking at her peaceful face while she is asleep.

Nala gestures rumplestiltskin to put her down on the ritual ground. “She will be ok rumplestiltskin, You must wait in my hut, we’ll take it from here. No matter what you hear, you cannot interfere, do you understand?”

He nods, “I understand.”

Safina looks at rumplestiltskin curiously, nala guides him to her hut, located further away from the ceremonial ground. She takes him inside, “Don’t worry, this ritual has been performed many times. Belle will be ok but it is very important you do not interfere. If you get hungry there is food on the table in the dining area” he sees a long wooden table with fruit, ham, a roasted boar, roasted vegetables, loafs of bread. From scoping out the rest of his settings, he could see the hut has it’s luxuries. It's big enough inside to fit twenty people, it has two rooms, there was a king size bed with the finest silk for bed sheets, golden jewels displayed on different bamboo tables, a wooden couch to sit upon, bamboo chairs, soft feathered pillows placed on the chairs, couch, and floor around the dining table. He notices a drawing on the wall in the dining area, it's of a lion with a mane….the lion wears a crown with a cloak around him. “I take it this is your king”

Nala steps closer smoothing her hand along the drawing, “He was….that’s simba. He was the only male in my clan. He’s---gone now.” she turns to look at him “He was an admirable warrior, I told my mother when I was young that I hope to be as great a warrior as he was.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to him?” She walks past him

“This ritual will take all night, you must try to rest.” ignoring his question.

Easier said than done he thought. She leaves the hut, rumplestiltskin sits on the couch pondering what the ritual will entail, and if belle will be alright. He wishes he could spy, inspect for himself but afraid he might not like what he sees. It is going to be a long night indeed.

 

Nala meets safina at the ceremonial grounds.“Can you trust him?, _he is_ the dark one my sister”

“Yes safina, I can ” Her eyes focus down to the grown for a brief moment.

“How do you know you can trust him?”

“He loves her and his love for her is strong, I can see it.  Not wanting to lose her, he won't interfere knowing the risk.”

“You fell in love with him” safina raises her brows at nala intrigued to hear her answer.

“Yes, but....he is not mine to claim.”

“You know it is possible to have more than one true love. From what I gathered just briefly being around him, I sense that---he fell in love with you at one point.”

Nala’s eyes look up at safina, “We should get started with the ritual” Nala walks away to prepare for the ritual as samina watches her with empathy.

Later on in the am hours of the evening, rumplestilltskin had been awaken by a scream in the distance, he jumps up looking around out of sorts, rubbing his face. He hears it again, he recognized the scream, it was belle. He quickly walks outside and sees a huge fire in the distance, more screams follow. He remembers what nala had told him about not interfering. He tries his hardest to not run to the ritual grounds to save his belle. He walks back inside and sits back on the couch combing his hands through his hair, then putting them over his ears trying to drown out the cries and screams coming from his poor belle. He can’t imagine and didn’t want to imagine what she must be going through. The screams lasted for another couple of hours, he wanted to magick himself a bottle of bourbon to drink himself to sleep, to drown out the cries, but he didn’t act on it,,,,he wants to be able to go to sleep with a clear head incase he really does need to help belle. Rumplestiltskin decided to just sit back against the backboard of the wooden couch, closing his eyes trying not think about the pain belle must be going through.

He has been to rituals in the past and at times been part of them. He knows what most rituals entails, there usually all the same, blood sacrifice of a human or animal, chanting, sitting around a huge fire but this one seemed different to him. He knew nalas reason for telling him to stay put in her hut, she knew if he witnesses what they have to do to his belle during this ceremony, he wouldn’t want her to be a part of it. He has to trust nala, he has no other choice. Rumple got to the point he had to put a pillow over his ears and eventually passed out.

 

Morning came, rumplestiltskin is awakened by a nudge on his shoulder. Nala is leaning over him with a huge smile planted on her face.

“Good morning rumplestiltskin, Come, its finished.”

“Where’s belle? Is she alright?” he asks disoriented.

“Come with me, Come” she waves her hand for him to follow. Still half asleep, he gets up to follow her outside.

They step out of the hut and walk over to an area where children are playing. Nala points over to a specific area. He walks over to the area where he sees belle sitting and playing with a child. She is laughing as she is tickling the little girl. Two other children are running around belle, chasing each other. Belle holds the little girl in a tight embrace.  A smile forms on rumplestiltskins face to see his belle is ok and happy. He walks over to where she is sitting, belle looks up at him.

“Rumple” belle releases the little girl from her arms, the little girl runs off to play with her other friends. Belle stands.

“Belle” not sure if he should hug, hold her hands, or let her be. He wants to so badly hold her in his arms, but uncertain if she would feel comfortable, not knowing how she feels after everything that's happened since the night she gave him back his ring.

She looks at him, then kisses him on the cheek. She pulls away to look at him with her soft blue eyes “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I'm glad your ok.” as he tries to fight back tears.

Belle is looking around the grass field, checking out the huts, “I don’t remember how I got here”

Rumple takes belles hands, “Do you remember anything?”

“No.... the last thing I remember was entering my library.” She says looking over at the children, chasing one another, “I don’t know why I’m here, but I do know I feel happy being around them.” motioning to the children.

Nala walks up to them, “It was a trying night but we got through it, Come on it’s time for you two to go home. I’ll lead the way back to your land.”

The children run up to belle, each of them giving her a hug good bye. Belle smiles embracing all of them. Nala watches smiling.

“She has a good spirit” says leaning over to rumple

“Yes she does” as he says in return watching belle.

Belle waves good bye to the children, they walk through the field towards a patch of trees. They head on a trail that takes them through the woods. An open clearing comes up as they approach it, Nala stops to face them.

She walks up to rumplestiltskin, “This is where I say good bye, probably be the last you will see of me. I will miss you rumplestiltskin. One last bit of foresight I shall share with you before I go, You and belle will be fine and will create a special gift made from true love.....that’s all I will say. You’ll figure out the rest.” as she smiles. He knows what she's hinting at,,,, he tries not to doubt her, he learned his lesson from before. At that moment its hard for him to believe her words because of him and belles predicament but if she foresees it then he must believe that's what fate shall bring.

“Thank you nala.....for everything.” They give each other a hug, knowing it’ll be the last they see of each other.

Nala walks over to belle, cups the side of her cheek, “You truly are a beauty belle french, You sacrificed so much to be with a man who’s difficult to love, it does not go unrecognized. He means well, please try to understand when he talks to you about his reasons for what he’s done. I know you’re patience with him has wore thin, change does not come easy for him, but he still wants to be a better man for you belle, he just doesn’t know how to go about it, this is the time where he really needs your guidance, he _needs_ you. There is still hope for him.”

Belle nods, they hug good bye. She steps back to say one last thing to them, “Keep on the dirt path and it will take you back to your land. Take good care of each other” she walks away with a content smile knowing already what their future will be, no matter what hardships may cross their path again, they will get through it together. There bond will be stronger than ever.

Rumplestiltskin and belle take each others hands, both looking at each other in solace. They made their way along the path, rumplestiltskin looks back to see nala was out of sight. Belle glances at him and sees his sad expression. He is a little somber knowing his friend left for good.

“She meant a lot to you didn’t she?” belle asks with compassion, she could tell they must have had some little bit of history in back in the enchanted forest, more than just a deal exchange. She was good at reading into things, especially with him. He was never good at hiding his emotions.

“She was a good friend” leaving out the details to spare belles heart.

“Oh come on now rumple, seems like she was more than just a good friend to you. I saw the way she looked at you” hesitantly belle continued “and you with her.”

“In the past she came to me....she has the ability to see things....its one of her gifts. She told me you weren't dead after regina had lied and said you were. I didn’t believe her then, but I believe her words now. I no longer doubt her. Back then, I wish I had listened, I would of saved you twenty eight years of misery and isolation with that cold hearted bitch.”

The thought of belle being locked up by the queen for all those years caused anger to boil up inside him all over again. It took some time for him to try to get past it, but it truly never left his mind. He still hasn’t completely forgiven the queen, he'd only put it to the side for belles sake. The resentment that lies dormant inside him was awakening again. Ill-will feelings were starting to resurface, thinking back at how regina lied straight to his face, keeping belle that whole entire time. If he'd taken nala’s word he could have given belle a better life during those twenty eight years, she could of been free and happy, he could of taken her with him on his different travels, for her to see the rest of the world like she wanted.

“Part of me started to care for her, I was vulnerable then, I thought I had lost you--she was there for me when I wasn’t in a good place emotionally.”

It had never crossed belles mind to think about what rumple must of been going through all those years.

He stops and turns to face her, putting his hand to his chest “Trust me---- you have my heart belle.”

“I know I do.” She leans in to give him a slight kiss on his lips. He looks back at her stunned, not sure what to make of her kiss. She proceeds to tread on the path leaving him behind standing in shock. 

She looks back "Are you coming?" he shakes his head yes as he catches up with her.

They carry forward with their walk on the path to another clearing where they see henry, emma and david talking amongst themselves. They all shift their attention to rumplestiltskin and belle as they come out from the opening. Henry smiles happy to see they both made it back safe. Emma just scowls at belle.

“What are you three still doing out here?” rumple says baffled

“We were waiting for you to come back. We don’t understand a damn thing that’s going on and I think now is a good time for you to explain.” Emma scolded, she needed to know the truth as to why belle didn’t have much to say about henry’s mishap, why this strange woman appears and helps her bring henry back to life.

Rumple lets go of belle’s hand, makes his way up to emma leaving belle a few feet behind him. He gave a big sigh, mentally preparing himself how to explain everything to emma, henry and david the best way he can.

“Emma belle was cursed.” Belle’s eyes popped open in disbelief after overhearing him, not making any recollection of how that could have happened.

“She cut herself with my dagger allowing the dark curse to reside inside her, changing her into something more sinister than I. When you saw belle, it wasn’t the belle you all know...it was a darker belle.”

Emma and david couldn’t believe what they were hearing. Emma quickly glances at belle then back at gold. Her eyes focusing down with a blank stunned expression when she realized something.

“Belle made the tree branch snap didn’t she?” Rumple turns his face away to not have to tell her the truth.

He feared emma might do something harmful to belle out of anger, he should know, he’s been there himself. He walks back over to belle holding her around her shoulder, just incase emma tries anything. At least he’d be there to stand in her way and protect belle.

“She did didn’t she?” Emma probing him with a dismaying look, afraid she already knows what his answer will be.

Rumple sighs again, closes his eyes, knowing he can’t lie to her even if he tries to. He knows emma can tell when people lie, so there's no point in doing so. He answers in a low quiet voice “Yes”

Emma’s eyes shot at belles. Belle looks horrified at what she's hearing. The last thing she'd want to do is to hurt henry, or hurt anyone in that matter. Belle pushes rumple away, hurt by the fact he didn’t speak of this sooner to her during there walk on the pathway. Tears almost form inside belles pupils.

“What?? What did I do to henry??” her voice was shaking “Did I ki--ki--kill him???”

“You don’t remember? Anything?” emma questions as she looks shocked, uncertain whether or not she should believe her.

“NO! I don’t” belle answers in frustration. “Oh my god emma I am so sorry” belle begins to weep as she approaches closer to her. Emma backs away pulling henry against her.

“Don’t you come near my son.” emma snapped

Rumple steps forward, “It’s ok emma, belle is no longer under the dark curse. That’s why we had to take her back to nala’s land. They performed a sacred ritual to rid the darkness inside her. She is ok, I can assure you.”

Holding henry even tighter, “ How can I believe you?”

David steps up to gold and then closer to belle studying her. She looks frightened and confused, shaking, hating herself for all the horrid things the curse made her do. Rumple steps in front of belle, shielding her from davids snooping.

“As you can see nolan she is traumatized from this. I don’t think the cursed belle would care either way. If anything, she would have zapped you away from her by now.”

David’s curiosity was satisfied , he walks back to emma. “ Its belle... gold is right she would of harmed me by now.”

Emma’s grip on henry loosened. Belle slowly moves towards henry, as henry moves to meet belle. Belle squats down to look henry in the face. Her eyes full of sorrow.

“Henry, I am so so sorry.” He hugs belle in surprise, “I’m not mad at you. I know it was the curse that made you do bad things.”

Belle closed her eyes in gratefulness, grateful he was understanding and so loving. She felt bad that she had to be the cause of his demise. The last thing she'd want to do is to lose his trust and friendship. She held him close in her arms.

“Thank you henry” belle continues hugging him for another minute or two, showing him how remorseful she was through her embrace.

Belle pulls away to take a moment to look at henry.  She smiles, following with a little laughter, relieved that he’s ok. Emma gives belle a slight grin. Both of them walk up to hug one another.

“I am so sorry emma”

“It’s ok belle, I understand what happened”

David walks up to join in on the hug.

“Wait...hang on a second. Did the three of you stay here all night waiting for us to come back?” rumple interrupts.

“What are you talking about? We’ve only been here waiting for about an hour.” david looks muddled by rumplestiltskins question.

“Strange...time must work differently in nala’s land.”

 

A silver golden object, shimmering on the ground caught david’s attention. He gets closer to see what it is. He sees a sword lying there, wondering where or who it came from. He picks it up, “And where did this come from”

Henry runs over to david about to grab it, “My sword!”

“Your sword?” david looks at rumple.

Rumple quickly looks away trying not to look so guilty which was a dead giveaway. Belle covered up for rumple, hoping david and emma wouldn’t be mad at henry for wanting to learn how to use a sword.

Belle glances at rumple then back at david and emma. “Well you see henry came into rumples shop asking about a sword, and rumple did advise him that swords are dangerous, but I encouraged rumple to let henry have one anyway. I figured it be good for him to learn how to use one... in case he needs to use it for protection or protecting. So---I offered to teach him how to use his sword....I hope that’s alright??” belle gives an uncertain smile.

Emma and david look at each other in a quandary.

“Where and when did you learn how to use a sword?” david asks

“Oh a long time ago back in my kingdom” belle makes it sound as if it wasn’t a big deal for a princess to learn sword play.

“Ah” david is amused, impressed and curious to see how belle would grapple such a weapon.

Henry looks at emma with innocence, “So mom is it cool for me to keep the sword.” hoping his mom will allow belle to teach him how to fence and fight.

“Hmm, I don’t know. You didn’t ask my permission, knowing how I feel about you handling a dangerous weapon," she cocks a brow up at henry. “,,,but I guess it’s time for you to learn kid.”

Henry gives his mom a big hug around her waist, catching emma off guard throwing off her balance, “Thanks mom.”

Emma hesitantly wraps her arm around henry not sure if she made the right decisio, letting him have the damn thing. “Sure thing kid”

Rumplestiltskin comes up behind belle. Belle glances back giving him a settled smile.

“Emma would you mind if I stopped by to spend some time with my grandson tomorrow?” Belle was right, henry is his last blood and he should get to know his grandson, the one chance he didn’t have with his own son. This whole family thing was new to rumplestiltskin. Now is a better time than ever to take the opportunity to cherish the time he can have with henry, taking in his love and reciprocating it back for the rest of his years to come.

“I guess, if it’s ok with henry” henry’s eyes lit up with joy, he was happy to know his grandfather, rumplesttiltskin wanted to spend some time with him.

“Yea sure!!” he answered, ecstatically

“Come on kid let's go home” Emma grabs his shoulder, david puts his hand on henry’s other shoulder. They start walking off heading to david’s truck.

“This has been one interesting day” david mutters as there walking.

“Indeed it has” emma says agreeing with david.

Henry stops and shouts, “I got it!! That was nala from the lion--”

“--don’t say it kid’ As emma nudges henry from behind to keep walking.

 

Rumple and belle knew they still have unfinished business to discuss between them. He wasn’t sure if belle wanted to talk once they got back or if she needs time to herself still to mull over what she wanted to do about their relationship, after all that's happened. Belle kept in mind the advice nala had given her. She still loves rumplestilltskin and doesn’t want things to be awkward between them. There are many questions she has for him during her time under the dark curse, rather addressing the fake dagger ordeal, she wants to focus more on how to begin to rebuild her trust in him. She knows he feels bad enough for lying about the dagger, wishing he could go back in time and just been straight with her from the beginning. It would have prevented this whole disaster from happening in the first place. Scolding him wouldn’t help the matter.

Part of her remembers how it felt to have that power, being under the dark curse, so she understands in a weird way why it was hard for him to give it up. Strangely, she felt a little connected to rumple when she had part of the black magic inside her. She could hear and feel his emotions, it helped her understand why he had kill zelena, but still didn’t justify how he deceived her about the dagger. He has a lot of work to do on himself, but she is willing to guide him along the way, belle decided she wasn’t going to give up on him, her husband, her true love. He didn’t give up on his her when she was under the darkness, doing horrible things to henry and god knows who else.  He took the initiative to save her no matter what the cost and did the same for his son. Nala is right, there is still hope for him yet, belle saw it.

She wants to bring the idea for him to go see doctor hopper, maybe he can help rumple with all his emotional trauma he’s gone through. She wasn’t sure how to approach him, unsure how the concept will sit with him. Rumple gives her a kind smile letting her know it's ok with whatever she decides to do once they get back.

“So I can take you back to wherever you’re staying if you like?” Belle isn’t sure what the best thing would be for her to do. Part of her wants to go back to their home, the other part still wants take the space she needs. Rebuilding their relationship is going to take a lot of work. She decided she wants to talk things out back in there home.

“I’d prefer to go home,,,our home, if you’re alright with that?” Rumple grins, thinking he wouldn't hear those two words from her ever again… ‘our home’.

“Yes of course” he escorts her to his car.

Belle smiles hesitantly, uncertain how things will go as soon as they get back. They get in the car and head back to his house. They arrive at their home. Rumple gets out of the car, quickly rushes over to belles side and opens the door for her. He offers his hand for to take to help her out of the car. He closes the car door with one hand still holding belles hand with the other. The fact that she is allowing him to hold her hand is a good sign he thinks. He escorts her up to the door, opening it, letting her go inside first. Belle walks inside over to the living room to sit down on the black leather couch, resting her head against it. Rumple takes a seat in his black leather chair that faces counter corner to the couch. His arms are resting on the arms of his chair looking blankly into space, contemplating whether or not he should sit beside belle to comfort her. He doesn’t want to press any type of intimacy with her. He wants to go with whatever pace she's comfortable with. Both of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes until belle decides to break the ice. The silence is eating at her.

“When--when I was dark..I mean cursed...did I--did I hurt you?” belle didn’t recall much when she was under the dark curse, the little bit she did remember was a blur here and there. She briefly remembers her episode in the library, pleasuring herself before hook walked in on her, not too much after that. The thought of it made her face feel flushed, her cheeks turning a rosy pink, she is embarrassed by the thought and ashamed. She knows she will eventually run into hook at some point and have to explain herself for her inappropriate antic. This is something she hopes rumplestiltskin will never find out, unless hook should spill the beans to emma or the charmings. it’s possible if hook should be drinking one night and it came out slip of the tongue. If wind of it were to get back to her rumple he would be livid. She could picture it now...rumple storming up to hook knocking him out, leaving hook clueless as to why or what he'd done to deserve rumples blow. Knowing how rumple can be, he would never give hook an explanation. All that would matter is hook gets what he deserves, for had seen belle perform such an act. He would never understand it wasn’t hook’s fault. Not like hook known before entering the library what he was walking into. She quiets the thought in her mind, blocking it out just in case rumple has any detection of what she's thinking in the moment.

Rumplestiltskin pauses for a second before speaking, He knows he has to make efforts to be open with her, trying to gain her trust back but the incident with him and her at the shop is the one thing he couldn't tell her. If she knew what she had done to him, pleasuring him through a force beyond his control, torturing him through his erection, making him cum without his consent, she would never forgive herself. He didn’t want her going around beating herself up about an action she had no control over.

He looks at her with an assured expression, “No--no belle you didn’t, and besides no one can hurt the dark one dear” he says,smirking. He feels bad for lying, that's what got him in trouble from the beginning and what started this whole mess, but that was a lie that will save her from being sickened by the truth.

Belle was relieved, “I’m glad I didn’t” belle wanted to change the subject, something to lighten the mood, but couldn’t really think of anything funny to say.

When he'd said the words ‘dark one’ something was bothering her inside as to be so bold to ask the one question, “Back at your castle when I was your caretaker at the time...how come you never tried to take advantage of me?” out of all the questions she could of asked, she chose to ask that one.

“In what way are you referring to dear?” he looks at her creasing up his brows.

“Rumplestiltskin….you know what I’m asking” belle stares back at him in a way to let him know she wasn’t born yesterday.

“You were my caretaker….you were simply there for that reason...to care for my estate. I wasn’t going to take advantage of you in your vulnerable state. I--I--you were of too much value to me. I didn’t see it fit for the circumstances we were under.” He gave the safest answer he could think of.

“I see....did you ever---think about it?” belle wasn’t gonna let rumple off that easy, she wants to know, has to know if his desires were as strong as hers and still is. Even though they are married now and past the point of demureness with each other, she wanted him to be able to start opening up to her about ' _everything_ '. She figures, the time they spent with each other back at the castle would be a good place to start.

It is a touchy subject for him, he felt flustered to be asked to share such private thoughts, but belle is his wife, he doesn’t want to hide anything from her, to earn her trust back he will have to begin stepping out of his comfort zone, opening up more about anything she asks.

Belle still staring at him with an inquisitive expression on her face patiently waiting for his answer.

His eyes move to hers, his body becomes less tense and more relaxed, unafraid he answers in a low nervous tone, “I did…..many times. How could I not. Belle you utterly don’t know how beautiful you are, you could captivate any mans heart. Just hearing your voice is enough to drive me....there were times in the castle I had purposely made sure I was in a remote area to make it hard for you to find me so I wouldn’t---I wouldn't act out my thoughts of the most vile things that I wanted to do...to you”

Belle feels a little turned on by the fact her husband did indeed desire and crave her, but was disappointed he didn’t act on them back then. She wonders if he feels too shy to act out any naughty thoughts with her now. It's silly if he did, after all they are married, if anything, it should open the doors for him to want to act on what he was apprehensive about attempting long ago but given the current situation there in, it is almost like they are back to square one again.

He paused for a second of remembrance , his eyes looking down bashfully,,,,a little settled laugh came from underneath his breath. “There was this one time....I had watched you from my tower outback in the pond near my garden. You were bathing yourself delicately, you looked like an angel” his eyes look back up hers “If only you knew the thoughts that were dancing around in my mind.” He kept thinking back and visualizing the image as if he was reliving it all over again.

_Rumplestiltskin watches belle bathe from his tower window, he stands back enough so she wouldn’t notice him peeping overhead. The pond wasn’t that deep, the water came up to her knees, there were tropical orange and yellow fish swimming around underneath. Standing by the window, rumplestiltskin is entranced by her milky skin toned, shapely curved body. He watches her hands slowly massaging her breasts as she bathes, her hand sliding, rubbing all around the curve of her breasts across her pink nipples up to her chest then around her neck, the other hand massaging the other breast continuously, she dips her head in the water, soaking all her long wavy brown hair. She slides her hands over her head, slicking her hair back. Rumplestiltskin feels himself getting aroused, his cock hardens forming a huge bulge in his pants. Belle keeps bathing the rest of her body, slowly sliding her hand down between her inner thighs, the other hand massaging both breasts, she bends over to splash a little water on her face. The view of her ass sent rumplestiltkin over the edge burning of want inside him. He couldn’t be cordial anymore about his excited state, he was too worked up to ignore it. He undoes his pants letting out his shaft, it was harder and bigger than its ever been. He couldn’t believe his own caretaker would be the cause of this. All he could do was picture himself walking up behind belle grabbing her by the hips, inserting himself inside her by surprise, hearing her gasps turn into moans with want and desire for him,,,, pushing himself in, thrusting hard and deep inside her, making her whimper and cry out his name._

_Every dirty thought he could think of was getting him even more heated up to the point he was starting to feel a little wetness drip out of his head. He begins to touch himself, stroking slowly up and down his shaft, soft moans came from out his voice. He steadily continues to watch belle, his mouth parted open as he pleasures himself. Belle raises up, rubbing her hands up and down her backside massaging her ass all around. She leans back over to rub her hands up and down her hamstrings around to her quads, lifting back up, she rubs her hand around her shoulder down to her arm, she bends back over splashing more water on her body, her hair falls down to the side of her shoulder along her cheek. She raises up to wring the water out of her hair, walks out of the pond and lies down on the grass to sun dry. Rumplestiltskin puts his hand the side of the wall for balance as his other hand gives harder strokes to his cock, he wants to be inside her so badly, to feel her core, her heat, her wetness. He makes low moaning noises under his breath, as he breathes harder watching his belle, stroking his cock faster. At one point. he closes his eyes, imagining himself on top of her, holding her leg around his waist to have better access inside her slit, to be able to go in deep inside her core. His cock starts to swell the more he is stroking it. His eyes open to see belle switched positions from lying on her back to lying on her stomach. Her head is resting on her arms folded underneath. He could partially see her lips exposed between her thighs with her legs spread slightly apart. He imagines his mouth around her lips from behind. He would grab her at her hips lifting them up just enough to have access, his tongue swirling around in between her lips, licking the center, his two fingers going inside her slit while his tongue is busy working, licking her little pink bud, making her moans grow loud begging him not to stop. His strokes get more intense, squeezing and tugging at his cock, afflicting a little pain with his pleasure. faster and faster he strokes until he reaches his climax, he breathes out belles name quietly as he spills his seed all over his hand. His cock pulsing from his release, his body quivering. He stood there slumped over, breathing heavily. He opens and closes his hand, magicking away the sticky mess._

 

Rumple forms a settled smile on his face, “I will never forget that day”

Belle is more turned after hearing his story. The amount of detail he shared made her feel  as if she was actually there watching him pleasuring himself.

“Hmm, interesting” she forms a shy grin on her face not able to look him in the eyes “I--too--well...I've thought about you too”

“You?” he says surprisingly, hard for him to believe his love could think of him in such a way. He thought of himself a monster at the time and still some ways does. He would never think for belle to want him the way he wanted her.

“Yes me” she laughs a little “ ...is that so hard to believe?”

“Well---I’d never thought--”

“--thought what?  Never thought I could fantasize about a monster like you.”

“Yea” he responds

“In my eyes you were never a monster, I grew fond of you during my time at the castle. As hard as you were to be around at times I still was curious about you in every way. There was a day where _I too_ indulged myself thinking of you. It was during one of the times you were out handling a business transaction.”

“Belle, it’s ok, you don’t have to share”

“No...I want to share, seeing that’s it’s only fair you shared with me. I was finished with my chores.....I walked into the great hall and saw your wheel. I wanted to see what was so special about your wheel that you need spend most of your time spinning. This was before I had asked you why you spin so much. I touched the wheel feeling the smooth wood, it reminded me of you. It smelled of cedar, reminded me of how you first smelled when I’d see you in the mornings to serve you breakfast. I imagined you standing behind me, sliding your hands up and down my waist as I’m standing in front of your wheel, asking me if I like the way the wheel feels under my fingertips, feeling your breath upon my neck.”

_Belle goes on telling her story visualizing herself back at the castle standing at rumplestiltskins wheel caressing it. She is wearing the blue dress she normally wears for her everyday chores. Her eyes close as she slides her hand over the wood. Her lips part just a little. She moves her hand down her chest inside her silk white ruffled lace blouse, she massages her breasts, imagining its rumplestiltskins hand doing so. Her other hand slides up underneath her skirt up to her panties, feeling the moisture coming through. She guides her hand inside her panties sliding her middle finger around her lips inside her slit, visualizing rumplestiltskin behind her, grabbing her breasts, penetrating her underneath her curls as he's kissing her neck. She had always wondered how he would feel, even though she’s never been with a man before...she had a feeling that he would feel so damn good inside her...he looked well experienced and had to be, seeing that he has a lot more years on her. The way he looked didn’t bother her any, his features gave him character, almost something whimsical about them...she knew she was definitely attracted to him , his stance, how he dressed, even his silly childish playfulness all made her fondness of him grow stronger. She continues to imagine his lips kissing her neck, his hand down her slit pleasuring her. Soft moans leaving her breath as she teases her little pink bud with her two fingers circling around and in between her lips. She wants to take it a little further, her curiosity got the best of her. She walks around to the side of the wheel where the rim is, she raised her skirt high enough to expose her panties and plants herself against the edge. She starts rubbing womb against the wheel up and down the rim. Takes her two fingers inside her underwear, again rubbing above her pink bud around her curls, her one hand holding on to the top of the ring of the wheel for support, you hear the wheel creaking as she moves. She rubs herself harder and faster against the rim as she imagines rumplestiltskins hands all over her body, forcing his cock inside from behind thrusting hard deep inside her core, feeling his thickness, his length, him pulsing inside her knowing he is doing his best to hold out until she climaxes first. Her moans get louder as she rubs herself harder against his wheel, feeling her underwear drenched, squeezing her eyes shut, hissing, sweating from all the heat that’s building up inside. Her breaths become heavy, panting harder and faster as she is about to reach her climax, she belts out a loud cry with her mouth wide open. Her chest rising up and down trying to catch her breath, slumped against the wheel, resting her head on the edge, her hands dangling down on both sides. She raises herself up, pulls down her skirt, straightens it out and examines the wheel making sure she didn’t leave any evidence of her naughty deed. She saw nothing that would leave suspicion for rumplestiltskin to question her. She thanked the gods and went to her library to find a book to read to occupy the rest of her time._

Belle’s eyes look up at rumple to see his reaction from her story. Rumple looks dumbfounded and turned on at the same time. He shakes his head slightly, still perplexed that she’d pleasure herself with his wheel fantasizing about him. Rumples confused expression turns into flattery, he smiles at the corner of his mouth.

“So---was my wheel satisfactory dearie?” he looks at her smirking in such a way almost coming off as arrogance.

Belles settled smile turned into a frown as her eyes look down “I wouldn’t know..... I have nothing to compare it to. I’m gonna go get some water.” She gets up in a huff and heads straight to the kitchen.

Rumple looks at her with confusion all over again, not sure what he'd to upset her. He didn't’ mean to offend her if he did. He takes a second to think what he could of possibly said that would have upset her so. He thinks about the questions she asked him pertaining to his desires for her during the times they spent at the castle, and of course!,,,, it dawned on him, not once has he ever attempted to make love to her. Ever since the day belle found him in storybrooke after being released by the mad hatter from the bowels of the hospital regina had locked her away in, they still til this day haven’t been intimate with one another,,,,yes they have kissed and made out a few times but never really gone all the way. What was holding him back, he should have taken her by now but he couldn’t understand why he hasn’t . He figures, maybe with all that's been going on with this crazy town, he hasn’t had time to really think about it. It's crossed his mind once or twice here and there but not enough to act on. He was so involved with finding his son, gaining belles love back from not confiding in her, trying to stop his father in neverland, being under a witch’s control for a year,,,,never was there a time he and belle had to really treasure and explore each other further. He decided that was it,,,he isn’t gonna let anything stand in the way this time, he has to take a chance. He does yearn for her, lust for her, so why not show her. The only problem he feared with this plan is if he did make a move she'd think of him selfish to want her at a time like this, not when they have a lot of to discuss about their relationship, where to take it from here, how to go about fixing it, how he can become a better person within himself. He isn’t sure if she even plans on staying at the house or is it temporary. How hurt she's feeling inside her heart or is she still as angry as she was about the whole dagger matter. She has every right to feel the way she wants, he screwed up terribly this time. He doesn’t want to make matters worse by hinting at having make up sex, not even sure they are making up. The timing seems all wrong. He takes a moment to think and comes to a conclusion, he can’t let fear get the best of him. All he can do is try. This is gonna be very risky he thought to himself, the worse she could do is yell at him for his inappropriate behavior added with a slap in the face, but that is a chance he is willing to take, seems like that what she wants judging by her reaction a moment ago. All he wants is to show her that he isn’t afraid to show his love for her. He stops questioning himself, got up from his chair and walks towards the kitchen. He cautiously makes his way to see belle sipping on a glass of water. He walks up behind her grabbing her glass putting it down on the counter near the sink. Grabs her wrist gently turns her around to face him.

“Rumple what are you---”

He looks at her with hunger in his eyes. Grabs her wrist forcefully pulling her in close to him, waiting to get slapped or scolded by his actions but she stands still looking back at him, not sure what he’ll do next. Then it happens, he kisses her out of nowhere with so much passion, devouring her mouth, sliding his tongue inside, wrestling her tongue with his. She kisses him back fighting for his lips, sucking on both of his lips, switching from top to bottom, sliding her tongue all over his, both of them open mouth kissing, lapping each others tongues. He lets go of her wrist to put his hands around her waist, her hands rummaging through his hair, holding him behind his head, pushing him in close. He whispers through there kiss, “Oh belle”, and lifts her up onto the counter. His mouth breaks away from hers moving down to her neck, kisses her gently around the side to her collarbone, nibbling and sucking, flicking the tip of his tongue back up to her neck, she moans softly in his ear with her mouth half way opened. His cock is growing hard inside his pants, he needs her, wants her. She takes her hand and starts to unbutton her shirt while he keeps kissing her all over, he grabs her hands to shoo them away from her buttons so he can help her undo them. Her shirt was finally undone leaving her bra exposed to him, he takes a moment to look at her and is taken aback by her beauty. He moves his hand up to her bra and traces the lining with his fingertips, “You're so beautiful belle” he murmurs. She takes off her shirt and undoes her bra from the back. The bra slips off, he slowly slides his hand under her breast, rubbing his thumb around her nipple making them stiff, he takes the other hand and slides it underneath her skirt from her thigh to her panties, he can feel how moist she is at her center. He puts his mouth on her breasts sucking at her nipple, sliding his tongue all around it, kneading her breasts at the same time, then he switches to the other doing the same, sucking the center of her breast, licking with the tip of his tongue up and down her nipple, sucking on it gently, belle moans draws out in a high note. His hands leave her breasts sliding onto her legs, he slowly pulls her panties down off of her legs. He slowly raises back up kissing her calves, behind her knee, to her inner thighs along the way. He spreads her legs and pulls her forward enough for her to be sitting right on the edge of the counter, she leans back as he lowers his head to her center, he starts to kiss her curls and then slides his tongue between her lips sucking on both sides, sliding his tongue up and down the middle, belle shuts her eyes closed, opens her mouth wide again letting out a loud moan, grabbing the back of his hair. he teases her pink bud with his tongue, flicking it, swirling his tongue all around it, he takes his two fingers sliding it inside while his tongue keeps licking her clit, his other hand on her thigh in a tight grasp. His two fingers moving in and out of her slit penetrating her even more. Belle jerks her hips meeting his tongue and fingers with every movement he makes. He goes on like this with her for another ten minutes until he couldn’t take it anymore, he had to be inside her. His cock is throbbing inside his trousers desperate to come out. He raises up, takes his jacket off and throws it on the ground, she raises up to watch him with lust in her eyes. He undoes his buckle, unbuttons and unzips his pants, picks belle up off of the counter, grabbing her leg, wrapping it around him so he has closer access to be inside her. His right hand grabs a hold of his cock and slowly slips inside her, moaning at first initial contact with her center as does bell with his length. He holds her tight around her waist. Her right arm is around his shoulder and the left hand flat on the counter steadying herself. Both look at each other in a trance, he begins moving slowly inside her, both their mouths opened, letting out heavily breaths, feeling pure ecstasy from each others love.

“Oh belle, you feel so good sweetheart” he mutters.

“Oh rumple” she mutters back.

His thrusts start to quicken with harder pumps, he knows its her first time, so he tries to do his best not to hurt her, but he can’t help how good she feels. She grinds her hips meeting up with his thrusts, “harder. By her request he starts thrusting harder, “harder rumple, pleaase... don’t stop” she leans into his ear panting hard, moaning louder, biting on his ear lobe. He groans louder in her neck, taking her as hard as hard as he can.

“Is that good” he asks in short breaths

“Yesss” she hisses in his ear “Oh rumple, don’t stop” she pleads again.

“More?” he murmurs as he’s charging her faster.

Barely able to get the words out, “Ye--ye--yesss, feels goood” she cries out, grabbing his hair from behind.

He lets out quick breaths, moaning and grunting in her in throat as he keeps shoving inside her core with deep hard hip thrusts.

“Keep going” she feels her climax coming , he continues until she cries out one last moan in his ear, He gives five more speedy thrusts until he climaxes not too long after her, he cries out one last moan in her neck. He thrust a few times slowly before he pulls out. Both were heavily breathing from exhaustion. He kisses her on the lips putting her down on the floor, her arms around his neck giving him sweet kisses back. Both looking at each other to see hunger still in there eyes, she starts leaving the kitchen not bothering to put her blouse or panties back on.

Looking back at him over her shoulder “Are you coming?” she raises a brow, he gives a little laugh knowing what she's insinuating.

“Again? so soon?”

“Of course, we have a lot of lovemaking to make up for, for all those years. Don’t tell me you're not up to it. You're the dark one, I’m sure there is a lot the dark one is capable of and this I think would be one of them.” she purses her lips together. He looks at her with a bewitching stare. That’s one activity he doesn’t mind doing over and over again. He is definitely up to the task. If she is challenging him then it be a challenge he will win.

“Oh I can go all day and night…. that’s one thing you don’t have to worry about.”

“hmm, we shall see won’t we.” She smirks at him and heads out the kitchen to the stairway, he follows not too far behind. He grabs her by her waist and lifts her up in his arms to carry her upstairs to the bedroom. They arrive at the bedroom door, he kicks it open with his foot, walks up to the side of the bed to lower belle. He leans over her kissing every part of her stomach, her breasts, her lower neck around up to the jaw line. Belle gives low moans as she lies there, “wait, wait” she breathes out.

He stops abruptly “What’s wrong sweetheart?” He isn’t sure if she's changed her mind, thinking it’s a bad idea for them to continue making love.

“I--would like to see you naked” He nods his head in agreement, quickly raises up removing his shoes and socks, then starts unbuttoning his shirt as fast as he can. Belle sits up, she holds her hand up gesturing him to stop, “Wait, I want to undress you.” He lowers his hands opening up space for her to do as she will with his clothes.

She stands in front of him, starts unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, slowly removes it off of him, she kisses his shoulders lightly, and then grazes her lips up to his neck kissing it inch by inch. Her hands work their way down to his half zipped up pants, she puts her hands inside feeling the hardness of his cock. He moans softly at her touch, she rubs her hand faintly against his cock up and down, teasing him in her own delight. He moans more wishing it is her mouth instead, teasing his shaft. She slowly pulls his pants down to his ankles, he steps out of them. When she looks up she sees his hard length stiff and upright through his boxers. He looks down at her with spellbound eyes, she grabs the side of his boxers pulling them down to meet her, he steps out of his boxers.

She raises up and walks around to see his backside. She pats his ass, holds her arms around his waist with her neck resting on his shoulder, “One thing I did love about the leather pants you wore, I enjoyed looking at your cute little ass,” He gives a small chuckle at the notion. She lets go of him to take off her skirt, and step out of her shoes. Now they are both fully nude. He turns around to see a beautifully naked belle standing before him. He pulls her in close chest to chest, he kisses her slightly teasing her tongue with his. Sitting back on the bed she leans back, he follows along laying on top of her. He spreads her right leg out to the side with his left leg positioning it underneath, he moves his hand from her thigh down to her knee sliding back up to her thigh again. She has her hands in his hair combing through it while they are kissing each other deeply, his tongue sliding around hers, lips pressing hard against each others. He grabs her right leg moving it around his waist, her left leg wrapped behind his right leg. He takes his cock into his other hand guiding it inside her wet slit. She whimpers through their kiss, he does the same in return. He parts from her lips to lower his head down to her breast, sucking on her nipples slowly sliding his tongue around a circle, kneading at the other breasts with his other hand. He devours her breasts in his mouth. He thrusts slowly in and out of her slit, making sure to feel every inch of her tight womb deep inside, it took everything he had to not cum too soon. He wants to enjoy every bit of her as long as he can. Suddenly you hear rain pouring outside of their bedroom window, there was thunder in the mix. A nice settle storm approached, it made the mood more erotic. Belle lowers her hands down to his ass, feeling it move at the rhythm of his thrusts.

“You like that don’t you?” he says in a cocky tone noticing the new area her hands cleverly found. She looks at him with need, He picks up the pace with his thrusts, making her more wet around his cock. His one hand still holding on to the right leg wrapped around his waist. He watches her, breathing harder, enjoying her blissful facial expressions. She slides her hands back up to his shoulders, she leans up and bites his neck, gnawing at it then easing the pain with her tongue, sucking the tenderness. He lets out a whimper.

“What position would you like me in? “ belle whispers in his ear, He responds by rolling his back with her on top, her legs straddled over him, holding his cock, guiding it inside her womb. She moves her hips back and forth, up and down his length. Her hand placed on top of his chest, his hand kneading at her breast, pinching at her nipple. He whispers her name “belle, oh belle” repeatedly while his eyes are halfway open gazing at her. It's hard for him to believe this is really happening.

She slides her other hand down above her slit rubbing herself while riding his length, he grunts as she moves on top of him. She licks her lips, thrusts her head back shutting her eyes, moving her pelvis in a circular motion. She speeds up her movements feeling his length growing bigger inside her core, he grabs her by the ass bucking her hard. She moans louder saying his name, panting faster, beads of sweat forming on her body. He sits up meeting her halfway, holds her around her waist, jerking her up and down with  his cock. She continues to rub herself while feeling his cock sliding in and out between her lips. He takes his other hand to the side of her face slipping it through her hair pulling her in to kiss her mouth, sucking her bottom lip as she sucks the top of his. He quickens his speed even more, as fast as he could ever go, belle gasps letting out a high-sounding moan that echoed throughout the house. His pace slows down, feeling her cum flow all over his cock, he smiles contently knowing that he has satisfied his belle. She was slumped over him convulsing from her orgasm. He gently kisses her on her lips. He keeps moving underneath her at a steady pace, she moves a little still feeling his hard length throbbing, aching to release. She moves a little faster rolling her hips clenching his cock between her lips, he groans louder, she moves even quicker leaning back holding the back of his neck. Again he begins to buck her fast and hard, grabbing her ass, pushing into her, panting heavily. His mouth opens wide as he feels himself cumming, he reaches his peak with a loud moan. She rides his cock out slowly as he keeps cumming inside her. He shakes while holding her still. She leans in to kiss him, brushing his hair back. He lays back on the bed bringing belle with him, she lays beside him with her head resting on his chest, his arm around her shoulder holding her close, both still trying to catch their breath.

“I could go again” belle lifted her head to see his reaction to her proposal.

He darted his eyes over to hers, “So could I. As I said before, I could make love to you for the rest of day and night. You turn me on so much belle. I could never have enough of you” She hugs her arm around his chest holding him tight.

“You turn me on too. You're definitely better than your wheel” she let out a little giggle, biting her bottom lip.

“I love it when you do that”

“Do what?”

“Bite your bottom lip” She bit her bottom lip again out of shyness, she always blushes when he gives her a compliment.

“Rumple---would you ever use magic on me during intimate moments like this?”

“Only if you wish me to." He looks at her quizzically, “Why do you ask?”

“I know I am not big about you using magic but I was a little curious about what you could do with it during you know….”

“Sex? I could do many things with it belle”

“Like what?”

“For one I can heighten your senses”

“What do you mean....heighten my senses?”

“What you were feeling before, well imagine that ten times more”

Belles eyes shoot wide open, it's enough her orgasms were super intense as they were but to feel something that goes beyond, to bring her ten times over the edge is hard for her to imagine. Belles eyes suddenly looks down at his cock to see it hard all over again.

“Maybe we can start with something simple... with your magic, something settle.”

“Sure, would you want me to try it our next go around?”

“No, not yet…for now I just want to enjoy you alone without any help from your magic.”

Belle takes her hand and slides it down his stomach, slowly sliding it up to his shaft stroking it gently. He closes his eyes at her contact, getting fired up all over again. Belle gets herself worked up by feeling his long length in her hand and hearing his reaction from her strokes. He places his hand on top of hers to stop her.

“How bout we rest for a bit before we go again,,,,don’t worry love, I’ll be ready for you later.”  
He yawns and rubs her shoulder. She yawns too releasing her hand from his cock. She puts her hand back around his chest.

“I suppose that would be best, we’ll need all the rest we can get if we are to continue later.”

He lets out a low chuckle under his breath.

“I love you rumplestiltskin” she says closing her eyes. He snaps his head over to her, not sure if she realized what she just said. Did she really mean to say that? or did it slip out by accident?. He knows they still have a lot of things to sort out in their relationship, but hearing her say those words left him thinking she hasn’t lost hope all the way. She deserves a good man in her life, he wants to be a better man for her. He's going to do what it takes to keep their marriage, fight for it, fight for her, work on himself to be the man she deserves. Those words gives him the confidence he needs that he can overcome his demons, his flaws, his problems because belle still believes in him, as much as she shouldn’t, she has'nt fully given up. He knows it will take time for them to heal their marriage, their bond, their trust, and he may have some drawbacks, but he is willing to do whatever it takes to make it work, to not lose her love.

He whispers,“I love you belle” as he closes his eyes holding his belle.

Rain pours harder outside, thunder is heard in the distance, the sound of the rain soothed them to sleep in each others arms.

 

Back in kenya, Nala goes inside her hut, sits in a chair resting from the long day. She looks down at the floor noticing a square thin package sitting against the wall. She gets up, walks over to the package, picks it up to see if their is an address from where it came from. There wasn't any labels or an address written on the package. Tearing open the package, she sees the painting of her she admired in golds shop. A huge smile appears on her face.

She says to herself “Thank you rumplestiltskin” as she hugs the painting to her chest.

 


End file.
